Slipping the Collar
by StolenMuse
Summary: **Dark Fic** Jane failed to escape Loki on Jotunheim. Now Loki seeks to train her in obedience in the hopes that keeping her alive won't get him killed. Kinky smut piece based on a far better fanfic (yeah, this is second gen and I do not have permission from either Marvel or Mercurie). Detailed description of what fanfic I'm ripping off inside.
1. Chapter 1

AN: This is a horribly naughty, incredibly unoriginal piece. Not only is it just pure smut for the sake of smut (quite dark, deviant smut) but it's also second generation fan fiction. This is based off the premise started first by Marvel's Avengers but then on a fan fic piece called "The Hangman's Hands" by Mercurie. It's a wonderful read and I am in no way doing it justice with this divergent storyline connected to it. Apologies to whoever is offended by this. Feel free to leave flames as a result, I fully expect them. Specifially, my rip off starts in Hangman's chapter 12, 'Cracks In the Ice'.

Premise: What if Jane had failed to get away from Loki on Jotunheim? Her kiss got her away from him for a moment but it wasn't enough. Now she's too far away for Tony to reach and Loki is intent on hiding away from Thanos. Same principle of Loki not being able to 'hurt' Jane comes into play because of the awesome plot device Mercurie uses in the form of a blood oath.

**Slipping the Collar**

The room was so dark, lit only by the light that seeped from the thin crack beneath the closed door. She searched the perimeter of the small room for what had to be over an hour but, so far, found nothing. It seemed the only object in the room was the thick, heavy bed that she had no hope of moving and all that was on it was the mattress that was connected to it along with the single thick blanket covering it. He said he'd be gone long enough to gain a bargain on some armor for her, making her less 'delicate'. She paced the room for, she didn't even know how long, and finally everything that had happened since her failed attempt to escape him in Jotunheim, the jumps here and being locked up with no hope of escape took its toll on her. With nothing else to do, she crawled onto the large bed, slipped under the blanket and fell asleep.

Her eyes snapped open to the sound of thick wood moving against itself and the door opening. Dim light flooded the room momentarily and she saw his silhouette in the doorway. He seemed to be just staring at her. She wondered if he was still upset about her lie of a kiss and how she'd tried to use it and his honest reaction to it as a means of attempted escape. She didn't move when he walked in and closed the door behind him, snuffing out the light.

"They are crafting your armor now. It will take but a few days before it's ready and then we can depart for further realms." With the door shut once more, she was again blind in the room. But what her eyes could not see, her ears heard. She heard the sound of his buckles coming undone, of leather slipping off of leather and cloth. By the time her sleep addled mind made the obvious connection, she started to crawl out of the bed but where could she run? She didn't have any idea but she wasn't just going to just lie there. In the end, it didn't matter; she wasn't fast enough. One of his cool hands gripped her upper arm gently but with a force she couldn't overcome and he pulled her back to the bed.

"Don't." She tried to sound fierce, tried to pry his iron grip from her arm.

"I can't harm you Jane, remember." He said in an even, unaffected tone, as if he were telling her about the weather.

She didn't reply to that as he started to pull at her clothing. Her desperate struggling had absolutely no effect against his inhuman strength; it must have seemed, at most, feeble to him as he easily manipulated first her shirt and then her pants from her body, leaving her completely exposed.

"Stop, stop, stop." She started chanting but he said nothing, just pulled her hands above her head and held them in one of his as he pulled her legs apart with the other and settled between them. Her thighs brushed his cool hips and his cool chest came in contact with her heaving one as he covered her body with his own. "Please Loki, please stop. I'm sorry I tried to run…" But she could offer no more pleas or apologies when the hand not holding her wrists covered her mouth, silencing her. She knew what he was about to do and it terrified her. She could do absolutely nothing to stop him, not even beg him to stop.

"Shhh." He cooed into her ear as he eased his thick length inside of her. She whined against his hand, not in pain but horrid desperation. Then she just started to cry as he languidly pulled out and pressed in once more. "No reason to delay the inevitable." He whispered thickly in her ear with a very matter of fact tone. "I will protect you with my life if necessary; you will repay that monumentally dangerous task by pleasuring me with your body when I have want of it. It is a fair trade Jane Foster." After a long while of slow thrusts and gentle kisses to her forehead and temple, he picked up his speed and started to push more deeply inside of her. "I can see now why my brother enjoyed you as much as he did. So small, so tight and so maddeningly hot." He groaned out and then just let his lips rest lightly against her brow, his breath coming out in heavier gasps now as his hips continued to rut into her with increasing speed and power. His final thrust smacked into her, making her groan beneath his hand, her sound mixing with the deep guttural one he made as he spilled himself deeply into her.

Only when his breathing started to even out did he release her hands and pull his hand away from her mouth, which he then covered momentarily with his own. Her lips were hard against his, a small grimace as she continued to weep.

"It should not be such a terrible thing. I did not harm you." He said when he raised his upper body so that he could look down at her, his cock still buried in her cum filled cunt. "I could take you again right now and spill myself into you a second time. I could but I won't, for you. I will hold back for you." Only then did he pull his now softening length from her, causing her to release a pent up breath. She could feel what he'd left start to leak from her, down and onto the mattress beneath. However, he didn't let her go. He rolled off of her and looped one arm around her waist, pulling her flush against him. Quiet wracking sobs caused her whole body to shudder. She ineffectually tried to pry his arm from around her but after ten minutes of dismal failure, she gave up and just tried to disappear into the bed.

"You'll get used to me eventually. One day you might even grow fond of my touch."

"You're a monster."

"I know."

OoOoOoO

Jane woke to the feeling of a hand on her breast, its fingers plucking at her nipple. She cringed when she felt his hard length against her buttocks. Again she tried to pull away from him but again he didn't let her, using his far superior strength to easily keep her in place and to physically manipulate her in away way he wished. After a few minutes of toying with her breasts, pinching and rolling her nipples between his fingers and gently rubbing her hardening clit between her legs, he eventually decided to move things along.

She started crying again as he moved her to her hands and knees. She tried to crawl away but a hard, stinging smack to her buttocks stilled her.

"This does not need to be difficult Jane. Do as you're bid and I will be a gentle lover, do not and…" He rubbed the tender flesh he'd just abused and she kept herself still in order to avoid another blow. "Good girl." He cooed as he took his cock in his hand and rubbed it up and down her moist slit. He pushed into her moments later, hissing at the feeling. "I do not remember mortal women feeling quite this delicious." He started at a faster pace than last night. Jane felt his hands move all over her from her shoulders to her back, down her sides and slipping beneath her to cup her breasts. After several minutes, one hand slipped between her thighs and started flicking and rolling her clit. He seemed to know exactly what to do and soon she was pulsing around his cock as it continued to work itself in an out of her tight gash.

"Responsive. That barely required any effort at all." He said with what almost sounded like a laugh in his voice before he nipped at her shoulder.

"Please finish." There was something so much worse about experiencing that pleasure than there was even in his invasion inside her body. The humiliation combined with the already present helplessness, making her shake with erratic breathing.

"In due time, I'm still enjoying myself." His hands were roaming again, pinching, gripping. She felt him straighten up and both hands grasped at the quivering flesh of her backside as he smacked his hips against them. She felt him spread her cheeks and heard his chuckle before she felt something warm and wet drop against her crack.

"How liberal are Midgarians in their sexual proclivities?"

She understood his meaning a moment later when she felt one of his long fingers push past her puckered ring.

"No, no stop. Please don't." She begged desperately. Jane had never even been with a man that had suggested anal sex and if she ever had, that man would have been quickly kicked to the curb. It was something she had no desire to engage in. The feeling of his finger pushing inside her while he continued to fill her with his cock, was unpleasant at best but it wasn't the physical feeling that made her shudder; it was the added and utter humiliation she felt as he just used her and expressed how he planned on using her in the future.

"I see your personal proclivities never extended this far, " he chuckled darkly, "but mine did." He withdrew it and she shivered in disgust and despair when she felt more of his warm spit land on her. He then pressed his finger in again and further. "I think they will continue to."

"Loki stop." She didn't even know what else to say, for all her intelligence, all she could manage were weak words of begging.

"You know that I can't harm you. Have no fear, I'll prepare you well enough for it so that, at most, you only feel discomfort. It will not be today but it will be soon." He continued to work his finger slowly in, periodically adding more lubricating saliva to ease it in and out of her and all Jane could do was bite her lips, keep her eyes squeezed shut and pray that it would soon be over. It was not. He forced a second climax from her a few minutes later while he added a second finger and buried them deep in her ass. "So many of your muscles clench so tightly when you come."

"Please, please, I'm begging you, just stop."

"As you wish." He carefully pulled his fingers out and gripped both of her hips, pulling her into each of his quick thrusts as he sought his end. After all of the stimulation he'd forced himself to hold back on and endure, it wasn't long in coming once he finally let himself get lost in the feeling of her. "You have a cunt that even gods would pray to." He groaned out just before his own orgasm overtook him. His hands tightened considerably on her hips as he came, only to immediately, inexplicably let her go. Without his tight grip, she fell to the mattress below her, the last of his ejaculate spurting out to land on the mid of her back. He fell to his elbows above her and smirked, understanding of what just happened dawning. It seemed he'd gripped too hard and was about to actually harm her, the pact they'd made kicking in for her defense. That was interesting but when she started to crawl away from him again, he pulled himself out of his thoughts and automatically stopped her. It wasn't that he had need of her again just yet; he just didn't like that she was always trying to extricate herself away from him. It was not her place, it was a dangerous habit that she'd started on Jotunheim when she'd snuck away from him while he slept. It had almost gotten her killed. This was a habit that he needed to break quickly, so he had to keep up in his creativity. If she'd just stayed there, panting beneath him, he would have let her be but her insistence to test him caused him to grab on of her arms and haul her off the bed, arranging her easily on her knees before him, his member twitching with the idea that had popped into his mind.

"Clean me." He bade as he took a grip on a thick portion of her hair. Predictably, she balked and tried to pull away, the disgust plainly written on her face.

"No. I am not your whore."

He leaned down so he could speak closely to her face. "That's exactly what you made yourself when you forced us into this pact. I will not protect you for free and since you lack any other form of payment, I've chosen this."

"I will not." She persisted.

"If you do not do as I say, here and now, I'll just continued to loosen up that tight backside of yours until I can fuck you in a new way. It will take a great deal more time and be infinitely less comfortable than the few moments it will take you to open your mouth and suck our juices from my cock." He let go of her hair then and stood to his full height once more. She looked at him with a gaze full of fury and hatred. It was a look he was used to seeing in his lifetime and it barely even fazed him when she did it. "The decision is yours but be quick about it before I grow bored and make it for you." She looked away from him then, her hair covering her face for a moment, shielding her expression from him. She was shaking and he guessed she'd probably begun to cry once more. He was just about to give her a better reason for her tears when she turned back to him and gripped the base of him in one of her small hands. With a look of pure disgust, she opened her mouth and slipped him between her full little lips. She winced, either from the taste or his moan.

"Good girl. Clean your master well." Her shoulders tensed at the words and that made him smile. He felt no sympathy; it was entirely her fault after all. He never would have taken her like this if she hadn't humiliated him as deeply as she had with the blood oath and then ran from him knowing what effect that action would have on him. He was a slave to keeping her from harm and if he didn't know where she was, didn't know what was happening to her, then his body was wracked with pain, his mind screaming at him until he could know she was safe. In the end, it was a fair trade, one humiliation for another. His for hers. She may be the master of his life in that unbreakable way, she might even get him killed for it one day but in all other areas, he was the master and she the servant. He would be sure that she served him well and often.

When she'd first started, he'd been growing soft and she'd been able to get most of him inside of her mouth but now… She tried to pull away when she felt him stiffening but he quickly made sure she couldn't with a well-placed hand back in her hair. She put her hands against his thighs as if the added leverage would be able to dislodge her little mouth from around his growing cock.

"You were doing such a fine job with that little tongue of yours that you successfully stirred me to new passions." He pushed on the back of her head until he felt the tip of his cock touch the back of her throat. "I think this was your plan all along you little slut. You play coy and reluctant but in reality, you want me hard and inside of you. Don't you." He delighted in the way she tried to deny his words with a shake of her head and muffled words of denial that served to just vibrate his cock in a very satisfying way. "Do not try to say it is not so." He had started a rhythm as he fucked her face, careful to only make her gag a little each time he touched the depths of her warm oral cavity. "I will give you what you want and when I do, I expect you will receive my gift with relish." He would be sure that she swallowed. He'd always been thrilled when women did it in the past though not all wished to. Some were disgusted by the idea of letting a man's thick, slippery seed slide down their throats. He had the distinct feeling that even if Jane were one that allowed it to happen under normal circumstances, she would have no desire to take his. It was no matter. He would release in her mouth and then keep his cock buried in there until she did as he wished. If she became truly stubborn, he needed only pinch her nose and not let her breath until she did as she was ordered. Just thinking about it pushed him to the edge and soon he was shooting wad after thick wad into her little mouth. Lucky for her, last night and this morning's liaisons would ensure that there would not be copious amounts for her to take down.

"Swallow it." He expected more of a resistance but she did so almost immediately. It made him laugh and only gave him more ammunition for his verbal weapon. "I had no idea you would be so hungry for my cum little Jane. If that's the case, I'll be sure to feed you often." He finally released her and she just turned her head away. He left her like that, pleased that she finally didn't try to move away from him. He stepped back and began gathering his clothing from the floor and dressing. "You will remain here once more while I check on the progress of your armor. After that, I'll take you out to see the dwarves. Undoubtedly it has been some time since they've seen a mortal, if ever. We well get you something to eat as well."

And then he was gone. She didn't know for how long but when the door sounded his return, she was standing near it and away from the bed in the hopes that staying away from it would keep him from taking her again. She had no idea if she'd be successful but it was worth a shot. He entered holding some cloth over his arm. He seemed somewhat surprised by her position in the room but soon a knowing smile crossed his lips.

"My dear Jane. If I want to fuck you, I don't need a bed to do it." She looked away from him but didn't move away so he just handed the dress he held to her. "Put this on." She tentatively looked at what he held out to her before looking incredulously into his eyes. He decided to immediately quash any resistance she might have to the idea. "Put it on or I will rip your Midgardian attire from your body and parade you about the city wearing nothing." She fumed but snatched the garment away from him. She started to turn around to shield her front from his view but he stopped her again. The sooner she started not worrying about keeping anything from him, the better off they would both be. He wasn't just fucking her for the sake of sexual gratification. He needed her trained. Trained to do as he said the moment he said it, without hesitation. The stunt she'd pulled on Jotunheim almost got them both killed, all because she refused to do as he said. If he wanted to survive her lifetime, he needed her obedient. She'd forced this lifestyle on herself. He had no intention of dying for her sake. "Do not turn from me you silly little thing. I'm already intimately familiar with your form but if you still have something to hide, I'd be more than happy to seek it out before we depart."

He relished the way she tensed at his words and her resulting obedience. "I hate you so much."

"If you say that to wound me, you will be sadly disappointed with the result. Think whatever you wish about me Jane Foster." He would never admit that how she felt about him actually did matter to him. Some things are just best left unknown to others. "I've never been particularly disturbed by the personal feelings that my servants have concerning myself." She just shook her head as a response as she stood bare before him before she started to slip the silken material over her head. "No." Her brow furrowed, not knowing why he stopped her. "Remove the material from your breasts."

"My bra? Why?" Again with the questioning.

"It will hinder the view. Now remove it or I will destroy it." Again, she huffed but did as she was told. "The lower piece as well." This time she didn't question him but muttered some curse directed at him under her breath. Let her say whatever she wished, it didn't matter. He just wanted her to do as she was told. Soon enough, she was covered by nothing but the thin material of the dress he'd procured for her. He drank in her appearance before departing. Her nipples were stiff and stood proudly against the fabric, a nice visual. He opened the door and gestured for her to go ahead of him, more so he could inspect the backside of her than for any other reason. As he'd hoped, the thin fabric hugged all of her delicate curves, even dipping ever so slightly between the cheeks of her pert little ass.

They spent the next few hours wandering around. After the first hour, she started to relax and become fascinated by the world around them as he was fairly certain she would. He had no desire for her to be constantly sullen around him. He wanted her obedient. The rest didn't matter as much. He was fairly sure he could keep her interest piqued by the worlds they'd travel to and keep her from any of the depressions her kind was like to experience. He didn't want to have to guard against her taking her own life as well as all the multitude of other obstacles he had to face concerning that fragile flame of hers. After a long time, he could tell that her hunger was getting to her, so he had them stop at a tavern and order some food. He did it for her since she had no idea what the foods were. He chose something he thought might somewhat be likened to human cuisine, something that wouldn't disgust her. He also ordered her some dwarven ale, interested to see what its effect would be on her delicate human constitution.

She picked at her food at first but after finding it palatable, she ate with a bit more gusto. The ale she just sipped at but it didn't matter, it immediately became apparent that the potent beverage was having an effect, if her flushed cheeks were any indication. It had been a long time since he'd indulged some of his more debaucherous tendencies and since this seemed like as good a time as any and with the way her attire continued to stoke his libido, he placed a hand on her knee and slowly began pulling the fabric higher. She, of course, froze immediately and put her hand on top of his in a pathetic attempt to still his actions.

He let her try, it was not as though it hindered his progress in the least. It was no time before his hand was in contact with her bare flesh as it trailed languidly up her thigh. She gasped when his fingers almost came in contact with her heated core.

"Is your cunt wet, I wonder?"

"Loki, not here. I'll do whatever you want when we get back just please don't do anything else here."

"You'll do whatever I want no matter where we are, I don't need your assurances for that." He just let his hand rub between her thighs, purposely not delving between her nether lips. "So tell me little mortal, are you wet?" She refused to answer. He chuckled then. "I suggest you answer my question because you will not like the result if you continue to be obstinate."

"Loki, please."

"Answer now or I'll tear that dress from you and have you suck my cock as I finish my meal. Have no worries, the dwarves are not opposed to public fornication. Just wait for the night to draw on and you'll see for yourself. Now, when I slip my fingers higher, will I find your mortal pussy ready for whatever I choose to slip inside of it?"

"Why are you doing this?" He chuckled again.

"Because you need to learn to do as I say, when I say it, so that you don't get us killed."

"And making me do these sick things will get you that?"

"A woman who doesn't question a man and his sexual habits, is a woman who will not question anything else either. Now last chance and stop stalling or I will carry through with my threat. At this point, I'm hoping that you do."

"Yes, I'm wet." She spat out.

"Good girl, now that wasn't so hard." He said as he pressed two fingers deeply inside of her. "And so wet. You enjoy this treatment, don't you?"

"No."

"Lies. You like it or your body would not react so well to it. If you hated it, you'd be dry as a dessert but you enjoy the loss of control, like most intelligent women, you crave it."

"That's not true."

"No?"

"No."

"But look at your breasts, now tightly drawn they are, how your nipples try and cut through the fabric just to expose themselves to the outside air. Your body wants to be fucked, to be dominated, even brutalized to an extent."

"Shut up."

"Why, because my words are making you spasm lightly around my fingers? I can feel that you know? I have centuries of experience with women just like you. You're like an instrument that I learned to play well long ago. You're nothing special in this aspect Jane Foster, just a little more responsive than most but mortals tend to be the more ardent sluts of the nine realms."

His words weren't solely affecting her, nor was the way her body continued to sporadically tighten around his fingers, so he decided to end his torture and continue hers. He pulled her into his lap, facing away from him. It only took a second before he'd freed himself and only one more to get her dress around her waist despite the way she was trying to put a stop to every one of his moves. He was too quick and too strong for her to hinder him in the least and before she knew it, he was sliding her down the length of him. He let the dress fall then, so that other patrons would see nothing but her sitting on his lap as he lifted her glass of ale to her lips. Well, they would also see the way her face was flushed and the mortified look it held. But they wouldn't immediately know that his cock was lodged deeply within her weeping cunt.

"We will finish our meal and while we do, you will sit there and squeeze yourself around me. If you do that well enough, I won't actually fuck you before we leave."


	2. Chapter 2

AN: Wow, that got a much better response than I thought it would. Thanks for the very positive reviews, I really thought I'd get some hate for it. Well, here's another one, shorter but just as filthy and depraved. Well, enjoy!

**Chapter 2:**

"Squeeze me again, dear Jane." She heard him whisper into her ear right before he held the cup to her lips once more. She felt so hot and light headed that she didn't know if it was from the booze he kept pouring down her throat or if it was from his cock that was lodged deeply inside of her. She'd never felt so humiliated in her entire life, never so mortified. Here she was sitting lewdly on the God of Mischief's lap, in a bustling tavern, filled to bursting with short burley patrons and with him shifting purposely beneath her from time to time. "It has been centuries since I've enjoyed a meal while nestled warmly in a woman. Thor and I used to do it often when we were younger. It was always easy to convince some of the lesser noblewomen who just wanted to spend time near royal princes. Of course it took some cajoling but most women will do about anything after a few honeyed words… and honeyed wine never hurts either."

"Thor would not..." Jane hissed though she was nearly certain that Loki wasn't actually lying to her. "He…"

"Oh Jane, the notion you have of your 'beloved'." He spat the last word and put an arm around her waist, lifted her up slightly and then let her go so she fell down on his hard shaft. The small yelp that escaped her lips caused a few heads to turn momentarily but the Asgardian and his human were quickly dismissed when nothing else occurred. "This little dalliance was originally borne from his mind, even turning it into a game." He swept her hair off one shoulder so he could nip at her neck instead of his food. "The game, my dear Jane, was to pick the lass that could make us come from just her squeezing cunt around us. Whoever came first, won. Your Thor often won but I think it was more from his lack of staying power than his better choice in vice-like quims." He licked the shell of her ear. "You would have been a dismal choice." He slid a hand up her skirt. "You have one of the finest silken grips I've ever known but you have no incentive to act the game piece."

On instinct, her hand covered his, trying to push it away from its destination despite knowing that it would do absolutely no good. Whatever he planned, he would do and there wasn't a damn thing she could do to stop him. "Loki…" She pleaded, knowing it would be just as ineffective.

"Shhh. This is what I mean love." She cringed at the false endearment. "You need to cease trying to stop me from doing anything that I want to do. You do understand that concept right?" His fingers were now inching up her thighs, teasingly slow. "Take your hand from mine, now." The threat in his voice was clear. She pulled hers away; it wasn't doing any good anyway.

"What concept? The one where you pretend this is some important lesson?" She hissed; fully irate at how he was trying to rationalized his treatment of her. "You make me sick."

He laughed at her bravado and it only served to fuel her anger. "We tried it your way Jane and what did that earn me?" There was anger in his voice now as well. "We tried not using the leash, letting you make your own choices and I wake to an empty hut. You have no idea what it feels like, to be apart of this pact and have the focus of it disappear."

"I just wanted to go back…"

"You'll never go back Jane. You'll never see Midgard again, or Thor or any of your other human companions." He laughed again but there was no mirth in the dark sound. "Again, your fault Jane." He hissed her name and lifted her up again with the arm around her waist but this time he didn't drop her. He'd obviously gotten tired of the passive game. He started to, none too subtly, piston her up and down on his cock. "You force a pact on me that you don't fully understand and then you damn yourself by showing me that you're as trustworthy as a fox in a henhouse. I sleep once and you run away, almost get yourself killed, I rescue you and not even minutes later," his grip around her tightened significantly, "you attempt to flee from me again with that fucking kiss. This is the price you pay," he thrust hard up and into her, "and the reward I reap." And then he bit her shoulder. The bite didn't last long and it wasn't very hard but she had the distinct feeling that he meant it to be. His growl a second later added credence to her thought but it was a hollow victory for her when he slid the food and drink off of the table with his forearm and then knocked the whole table a short distance away from them with his foot before pulling her off of him and bending her over it. He reentered her before she had a chance to even really realize what had happened.

She heard the wood of the table's legs scraping across the rough stone floor with each of his thrusts and she also heard the hoots and hollers of the nearest patrons that had obviously noticed and were now enjoying the show that Loki was now providing them. He didn't even try to taunt her with his words any longer, just fucked her roughly in front of everyone. It shouldn't have taken her this long to realize it but everything he'd done to her up to this point was a punishment, a punishment for that kiss, the one she'd used to try and get away from him, the one that had felt too real. The petulant shit was so angry at her for tricking him that he was going to these extreme lengths to get back at her.

"You're pathetic." She hissed. He couldn't hurt her and he was already doing his worst to humiliate her so she would do the same. His thrusts faltered for a moment, before he bent over her, grabbed a handful of hair and growled into her ear.

"Yes, you are correct Jane Foster but you are the whore to this pathetic god. You will be until you die." He spat. "And if you think this is the best I can do, you have vastly underestimated me." He groaned a moment later, momentarily resting his forehead against her temple, as he came inside of her; without lingering, he pulled from her, readjusted his clothing and sat back down. A passerby might think he'd been doing no more than sitting there had it not been for his slightly elevated breathing. "What a wonderful view." He said smoothly, all of his previous venom hidden completely beneath the surface once more.

Jane stood up immediately and kept her eyes to the floor, unwilling to look at any of the patrons that were quickly losing interest now that the event had ended. She also had no desire to see Loki's now completely smug expression.

"Come sit back down, dear Jane." He said calmly as if nothing had happened. She quickly weighed her options and found them as dismal now as she did an hour ago. She was drunk, on a foreign world and stuck here with a vengeful god. She sat back down beside him. Loki pulled the table back deftly with the toe of his boot while one of the servant girls cleaned up the mess he'd made with the remnants of their meal. She shifted uncomfortably next to him. He leaned over her, speaking quietly and giving them an air of intimacy that she didn't want them to have. "What's wrong Jane?" He inquired with a knowing smirk. He grabbed a newly placed cloth on the table and tossed it into her lap. "Did I make a mess of you?" She took it and did her best to wipe herself off without looking too shameful. He chuckled beside her.


	3. Chapter 3

AN: Crazy thanks to my continuing reviewers. That's really nice of you to keep encouraging this terrible tale. Bee asked if Jane will ever get the upper hand on Loki. Well it would certainly be a more interesting story if that happens in some way at some point but beyond the first chapter, this is a write as I go sort of thing. If I can come up with a good enough idea to get that done, I'll definitely do it. For now though, it's going to be Loki dominant. But maybe Alfheim will bring me some inspiration. Oh, and I should definitely ask Mercurie for permission and I would if I weren't the only person on the internet that's actually a coward, even with this anonymity. I'll just go the beg forgiveness route instead. Again, thank you all for your support of my deviant, and salacious story.

**Chapter 3: **

"You'll find Alfheim fairly interesting." He said noncommittally and he lounged in the steaming water. He glanced over at Jane who sat at the far end of the large pool, doing her best to ignore him. He smiled. She was still upset over the happening in the tavern. That had been a day and a half ago. Since then, she'd begrudgingly done as told when he'd threatened to take her back to the tavern sans the dress but she had become rather boring in her continued silence as a result. He'd had her twice since then, once against the wall of their spartan room and then the next morning he used her mouth in order rid himself of his morning hardness.

"The light elves are an attractive race with their lightly glowing skin. They'll be far more interested in seeing you than you will be of them however. They used to keep humans as slaves before Odin imposed his will on their realm, prohibiting the practice." That got her attention for a second as her eyes flitted to his. He continued. "I believe it was only some one hundred of your years ago, though it has been nearly three hundred since he banned the practice in Asgard. I never had one before now though I once gave one to Thor as a birthday gift. She was a pretty little thing with flaming red hair and a heart shaped face. And her lips…" Jane was now glaring at him. He was well aware that she hated hearing anything about Thor that challenged her glowing ideal of him but it wasn't as though he needed to make anything up. He could tell her a thousand tales that she would find deplorable and he would enjoy sharing each and everyone with her, watching her regard for the blond god crumble before his eyes.

"We shared her several time, in many ways but unlike you, she understood her place and fully enjoyed the treatment. She was a treasure while you are more a thorn."

"I wish you would stop telling me things like that." She said quietly, looking at the water as it rippled gently with the passive movements of their shared breathing. He smirked; pleased with the way she'd phrased it. She didn't demand that he stop, simply offered her preference, something he found he didn't mind.

"I think it best if you know exactly just how much you had been deluding yourself. He let you believe the best of him without telling you the worst or even the normal and you let him have you carnally as a result. But you think me the evil one, I am the God of Lies and yet I have been nothing but honest with you."

"Honest with me? Our first meetings were nothing but lies." She spat.

"I was referring to our sexual relationship, not of the time where you were my enemy and I was trying to escape my fate."

"We are still enemies." She said hotly, looking away from the entire pool once more and off to some imagined spot on the wall.

"No, we are not. That would imply some measure of equality between you and I, Miss Foster, and we are anything but equals." She didn't reply, seemingly back into her silent phase. Her silence gave him an idea. "Don't feel like speaking anymore?" He pushed off his underwater seat and slowly closed the few yards between them. She didn't try to flee him but he saw the way her entire body tensed at his approach. He wondered what she was thinking right then, what she imagined he was about to do to her? Did she think he would take her again, fill her with himself once more? Perhaps he would later but for now, the steaming water would have made such activity rather difficult. His cock simply didn't respond well to such heat. "That is probably for the best." She swallowed hard and her jaw tensed. So she though he would use her little mouth again? He didn't stop the deep chuckle that issued from his chest. "We procure your armor in a few hours, then we will rest for the last time in this subterranean realm and in the morning, we will depart for Alfheim. I'm not well liked there due to some unfortunate business that occurred a century or so ago, as a result, I will be changing my appearance." He smiled. "You'll still see me as I am but the elves will see another man entirely. You, we can leave as is but I can't have you accidentally revealing with whom you're traveling."

He reached out, grasped her throat easily in one hand and watched as she cringed, squeezing her eyes shut tightly and shrinking into the water marginally. If her eyes had been open, she might have seen the slight glowing of his palm as he mouthed some ancient words. He pulled away a moment later and retook his seat, fully intending on enjoying this rare and likely final soak in dwarven waters and the incredibly soothing quality they had for the body. The densely muscle bound race who toiled incredibly long hours beneath the ground had become rather adept in finding ways to soothe away aches and pains that resulted from their intensely hard work.

"I have a proposition for you Jane. Tell me right now that you wish to go home to Midgard and I will take you there." Her head spun to regard him instantly, making the water around her splash lightly and making her buoyant breasts tousle languidly beneath the water. She opened her mouth to speak but nothing came out. She looked confused at first before genuine concern crossed her features but then she finally figured it out. She glared daggers at him and he smiled in return. Taking her voice from her would be for the best. One mention of his name in Alfheim, a name he believed they'd outlawed as a word to even be spoken there, and getting what he needed from that realm would become infinitely more difficult. In a fit of childish rage, Jane's arms shot out in front of her and splashed him. He laughed as he wiped the excess water from his face and enjoyed the way her bottom lip actually stuck out slightly as she pouted, her arms crossed across her chest. If she'd been covering herself from his sight, he might have made her stop but it was just a petulant gesture of irritation that he found delightful.

He rested his head back against the edge of the pool and allowed himself to doze, comfortable in the fact that she would not try to flee him for the time being.

XxXxXxXxXxX

They stood in the armorist shop and Jane posed with her arm stretched out to her sides as the dwarf fitted the multitude of different pieces to her lithe body.

"After this first wearing, we'll bind it to you and from this time forth, you'll have complete control over how it's worn." Jane nodded, unable to ask any questions of the man or even say any thanks. A throat cleared behind them, causing the rotund man with massive arms to shift slightly, taking in the tall Asgardian behind them. "Well, you and your man will have complete control over it."

Jane shot him a dark look. Of course she would not be able to have something that was completely hers, after all, how could he remove it whenever he wished if she held sole sway over the elaborate garment. He just smirked at her and tilted his head in her direction in the most infuriating way.

"That should do it little miss. Now just stand there for a moment while I fetch the enchantment." He turned on his heel and bustled out of the room with short but sure steps. Jane watched as Loki took in her appearance, as his eyes traced every line of leather and cloth, the way it clung perfectly to her small, simple shape. He took a slow stroll around her, circling closer with every step until she was within his reach. Then a hand took up a closer inspection, tugging at a strap here and a vambrace there, the touches purely benign to begin with but the longer the dwarf was away, the more predatory he became until his hand slid between her thighs and cupped her sex.

"Still so warm, even through all of these thick layers." He breathed into her ear. "I rather like how you appear in this. I will enjoy removing it bit by bit." He licked the shell of her ear and she shivered. "We will remove this last," he pressed up against her crotch, "and I think I will show you one of the reasons for which I'm called Silver Tongue." She stood still as a statue as he tried to goad her into some sort of a response. He came to stand directly in front of her and at his full height, even as she stood on the short stool, her eyes still only came to his lips. "Let me give you a taste." Jane closed her eyes tightly as his lips descended on her, his tongue immediately tracing the crease of her lips, silently demanding entrance. When she didn't take the unspoken clue, she felt a hand slip none too gently into her hair and yank her head back. "Open to me Jane, you know what I want. I've already been inside of you numerous times in far more intimate ways."

She managed a rather weak shake of her head despite the odd angle that he kept her neck. He chuckled and she knew he understood her without her having to say it. A kiss was the most intimate of gestures.

"Really? Do humans really believe that this is more intimate? How about when I kiss your other lips, when I taste your desire? Which of those kisses is more intimate?" He pulled her head back then and smashed his lips to hers, demanding entrance once again and gaining it only when his other hand gripped her jaw and squeezed a pressure point. Jane squirmed as his cool tongue entered her mouth, sweeping possessively through and tasting her. She did her best to remain unresponsive, going rather slack the moment he forced his way in, giving her best attempt at ignoring him physically as she had verbally. He tore his mouth away a moment later and left her teetering on her stool as the dwarf armorist returned. Relief filled her as Loki stepped away from her. Unfortunately the look he gave her was full of dark promises. This respite would be short lived. The dwarf worked his magic on her new armor and she silently prayed that the process was a long one.

XxXxXxXxXxX

He may have taken her voice but it didn't stop her from making the most arousing sounds as he roughly worked three fingers in and out of her at a rather rapid pace, curling them against her tender and sensitive insides as he expertly worked her clit with his tongue. She had a pleasant taste but he decided that he should have waited to indulge in this favorite bedroom activity until they arrived in Alfheim where the sweet foods and drink would have improved her taste even more. He had always loved tasting light elves in such a way; the delicate fruits and wines they dined on always had such an excellent affect on them. He'd heard the same could be said for the effect it had on men as well. Maybe Jane would appreciate that, though he highly doubted it.

She screamed this time as she came, the second bout of ecstasy he'd wrought from her and instead of leaving her hypersensitive clit alone for a time after coming down from the throws of her orgasm, he only worked her harder, making her writhe and push against him. It only pushed him further. This had been the punishment he'd decided to bestow on her after her display in the armor shop. He couldn't hurt her but he could torture her with intense, mind numbing pleasure as much as he wanted. She moaned and squeaked and whined, all without words, only adding to his enjoyment.

He took this moment to make use the hand that so far had only been holding a thigh in order to keep it spread wide. He let his fingers trace down that thigh as it twitched. He slid two fingers around her copious fluids that she'd released so far and then slid them farther down to traced lazy circles around the opening he'd ignored since that first morning. He did it long enough to make sure she knew what he intended to do. Half of the enjoyment was watching her reactions to everything he did. Her head snapped up as soon as she'd calmed down enough to notice sensations that didn't resonate directly from the sensitive nub just above her cunt. He'd left it alone for the time being, though still pumping his fingers into her sopping pussy. He watched her face and smiled as she shook her head while he pressed the first finger into her. He felt his fingers work in her other hole as one long finger pushed all the way in. Her head slammed back the moment he started an alternating rhythm within her.

"I told you that I'd prepare you for this. I think we'll work up to three fingers tonight and maybe we'll christen our first Alfheim bed with my taking your virgin backside." Those words caused the room to be filled with her whines but it was the addition of a second finger that caused the groans. "I'll be gentle," he kissed her inner trembling thigh, "I promise my little Jane." He then moved his mouth back to the center of her pleasure and began work on gaining a third ending from her. By the time she came again, he had three fingers working her tight little ass. She screamed for him again and he relished every second of it. After she started to come down from it, he slowly withdrew all of his now wrinkled digits and left her panting, thighs spread wide and her hands both on her heaving chest. He washed his hands in the basin, removed his clothing and crawled into the bed, hauling her warm little body next to his. He liked the feeling of her skin next to his and the tremors that still coursed through her sporadically for many more minutes, stroked his ego.

"Tomorrow, Alfheim my little Midgardian whore."


	4. Chapter 4

AN: Decent sized chapter but the smut is all at the end. Let me know if you like the direction I'm taking this. Trust me, despite Loki's odd declaration, the naughtiness of this will continue. It's the whole point of writing this. Also, I've been alerted to the fact that Mercurie is now aware of this story's existence… if you read this, I'm sorry I didn't ask you permission and I'm sorry I've perverted your excellent idea for my terrible one. I'm a perv, what can I say?

**Chapter 4: **

Jane had literally never seen anything quite so beautiful as the city they were approaching now by foot. They were still at least a half mile off but the shimmering white walls, silver towers, splashes of red banners and roof tops, all covered with winding vines of deep emerald green was breathtaking. The road they now walked, that led to this magnificent sight, seemed like a crime to even step on with its pearlescent cobblestones. Even the people were hard not to stare at; they glowed just like the city they were fast approaching. All of these amazing visuals were almost enough to forget to whom she was currently walking next. Loki had been surprisingly… well, not Loki ever since they'd teleported a safe distance from the population center. The reason he'd given for the necessity of the distance was that light elves used magic as well and would be able to sense their arrival. He thought it best to keep as low a profile as possible. The walk, however, had been surprisingly pleasant. Instead of his normal chatter that centered on ways to make her feel uncomfortable, usually something terrible about Thor or some sexual proclivity that he promised to engage her in later, he just pointed out different sights, explaining why the trees' trunks twisted into elaborate basket weaves as they grew, giving them a hollow core surrounded by a beautiful living lattice. He explained the psychedelic properties of the light fruit that they saw growing in an orchard the passed by and the magic employed in the floating lanterns along the pathway they walked. It seemed anything she looked at for longer than a few seconds earned her some sort of explanation as to its origins, use or what made it function.

Jane realized that he was obviously paying very close attention to everything that caught her eye. For a moment, she considered just staring at the ground in front of her when she realized that he was enjoying imparting the information but decided against it. Mainly because she wanted to know and the idea of wasting the opportunity, just because she hated the man next to her, just seemed childish. So she kept surveying this strange new land and continued to absorb the information he provided.

Besides being correct about just how much she'd find Alfheim interesting, Loki had also been correct in saying that the inhabitants would be as interested in her, if not more, than she was in them. Anyone that took notice of her would stop whatever it was they were doing and stare at the human as she walked by with her Asgardian escort. She had no idea what man they saw when they looked at Loki but he'd said he would never be suspected to be the God of Mischief that he was.

As they walked through the city gates, Jane quickly realized that the vines and greenery she'd seen from a distance were far more than just decorative coverings for the alabaster walls. She could see the way the plants had woven in and through the cracks and purposeful spaces and acted like a stabilizing force for the walls themselves. The whole city was living and she couldn't help the smile she felt form when she considered the engineering feats that these people had accomplished with building materials that humans had never even thought to use, let alone mastering the concepts.

"Each vine lives for nearly a century." Loki began a new explanation. "About three quarters of the way through its lifespan, they begin the next generation. The builders constantly monitor them and determine when all of this needs to be done. The old vines don't need to be removed because the young ones will take root in them as they follow the same paths and use the previous generation as both a firm footing and for nutrient growth. These walls have been in place for nearly three millennia now and they are as strong as they are beautiful."

Jane nodded, acknowledging him but not looking at him. She couldn't help but notice the way he spoke with a restrained sort of awe. For some reason, it seemed out of place. Whenever she thought of Loki, she imagined someone so impressed with himself that she'd always doubted that he could be impressed to any real degree by anything else. It seemed she was wrong about that assumption. Now she wished she could speak so she could ask more specific questions but every time she unconsciously opened her mouth, forgetting her new handicap, nothing but quiet air escaped. After nearly the twentieth time, and the exasperated sigh that followed, Loki finally made mention of it.

"In the evenings, I'll give it back to you but only when we are alone." Jane didn't acknowledge him that time, too angry to give him even that tiny satisfaction. Maybe she'd just stay silent if he followed through with that promise. She rolled her eyes at herself. Though it sounded like a good idea, she knew that in the end, she'd convince herself that acting like that wouldn't really matter to him and would only deprive her of what she wanted to ask. It's hard to punish him like that since he already thought so little of her anyway. It would roll off his back like so much water off an umbrella. "And in order to be alone, we'll need to procure some lodging for the next few nights. It has been some time but as I recall, there was an establishment that I rather liked not too far from here."

Jane just kept looking around, peering down cross streets as they passed by them, looking at vendors and passerbys. As Jane was trying to indiscreetly look at a group of three, intricately dressed women, wearing what looked like molten, flowing metal cages covering their satin dresses, they passed into a massive, open space that was at least a hundred yards wide and stretched so far into the distance, that it just seemed to melt into the far distance.

"This street stretches all the way to the palace and bisects the city. It's an expanse of open markets, public parks and outdoor theatres. I will bring you here during one of the evenings that we are here. You'll find the performances are like nothing you ever could have experienced on Midgard."

It took a few minutes to traverse the wide expanse that reminded her somewhat of the Mall in Washington D.C. and then it was only a few more minutes before Loki found the building he'd been looking for. He didn't say anything more to her when they went inside. He spoke with the proprietress and procured them a room for five nights as well as food from the kitchen and wine from their cellar to be delivered to them as soon as possible. As Jane looked around, it didn't take her long to realize that this wasn't just some inn he'd brought them to. Several women immediately approached Loki the moment the bargain was struck with the owner and they began none too discretely, asking him if he liked what he saw. He'd brought her to a brothel, or some sort of hotel that was a brothel as well. And it wasn't only women in the lobby that sauntered up to the newly arrived couple, but unearthly attractive men as well. However, the moment they made their presence known, Loki quickly pulled Jane close to him rather possessively and shoed the men away, making it clear that their services would not be desired. The women however, he spoke kindly to, even flirted with one or two before politely excusing them with excuses of long travel and the need for rest. The women left them be with feigned pouting lips and submissively lowered heads and shameless bedroom eyes. Their obvious displays made Jane uncomfortable to say the least. She'd never actually been around prostitutes before, at least not that she knew of.

They were just about to ascend the large, spiral staircase when he suddenly stopped one of the girls that was slowly sashaying away.

"You, girl." She turned to him. "He eyed her up and down, a bit of a leer to the way he did it. She brightened immediately and flitted back over to him, curtsying prettily once she'd stopped. "That is a handsome dress." He told her and Jane couldn't help but roll her eyes. It was barely a dress at all. She could literally see almost every part of the lithe elf's anatomy through the sheer, golden fabric as it shimmered in the warm light of the brothel's lobby.

"Thank you Milord." She curtsied again.

"I would like to purchase it." This statement widened the eyes of both women but each for very different reasons.

"Just the dress Milord?" She asked seductively, sidling up closer to him.

He smiled at her and leaned down to whisper in her ear but loud enough for Jane to hear. "For now, lovely flower. Would you be willing to part with it?"

Though she seemed slightly disappointed, she nodded all the same. They then discussed a sum, Loki paid with coin that Jane had no idea he even possessed and then watched with complete embarrassment as the elf just untied the strap that hooked around her neck and elegantly stepped out of the garment. She handed it to Loki, pressing far more into his personal space than needed and Jane noted with mild disgust that he seemed to rather enjoy the now nude woman's proximity. He then slipped several more coins into her palm and whispered something else to her, this time beyond Jane hearing. The woman's expression brightened considerably and she cast an appraising look at Jane before she trotted off. Jane sent a questioning glace at Loki, which he saw, but he just smirked at her before continuing up the steps once more.

The room they entered was lavish and nothing like the barren room that they'd stayed in while with the dwarves. It was large, fully furnished and covered with expensive looking fabrics on nearly ever surface, save tabletops and small patches of marble floor. She barely had a few seconds to look around when Loki spoke from behind her as he closed the door.

"Remove your armor." She tensed and didn't move right away. "Come now Jane, isn't it time we moved passed these petty little displays of defiance?" She turned to face him, without the use of her voice; she just stared at him with a look that she wished could kill. He chuckled. "Either remove it or I'll purchase a few of the male stock downstairs and have them do it for you." Oddly enough, this was the first threat that Jane felt was actually hollow. The firm, almost disgusted way he'd dismissed the same men only minutes before gave Jane the distinct feeling that there was no way Loki would share her with another man. She rolled her eyes but did as he asked anyway, despite what she thought of his threat. No matter what, he'd get his way in the end and even if he had no intention of carrying through with that one, there were many others he wouldn't hesitate to use against her.

She started to remove the ridiculous number of pieces, struggling with some of it despite the fact that the damn stuff was supposed to obey her command. Maybe the armorist had missed a couple pieces because, for the life of her, she could not get her right thigh guard to budge in the slightest. She become so frustratingly focused on her task that she actually jumped when Loki knelt down behind her and took over the task of removing the piece for her.

"So easy to startle and it wasn't even my intent." He said quietly, seemingly to himself. He slid the thigh guard off without a hint of trouble and didn't stop there, apparently tired with how slowly she had been progressing by herself. Soon, she was in nothing but the under tunic and thin trousers. Still behind her, he slid his hands over the full length of her body several times before, on the final pass, they moved beneath the tunic and reached around to lightly cup her breasts. "You're far prettier than any of those women below."

Jane squeezed her eyes shut at the contact of his hands and at the odd compliment he'd just given her.

"And they make it their life's calling to improve and master their beauty in order to better serve their clientele. Yet here you stand, so few years of life even lived and you put them to shame." He lightly rolled her nipples between his fingers, pulling them slightly until they slipped from his grasp. "Of all the females that I had to be bound to, at least it was to one as appealing as you."

Jane shook her head, wishing he would stop speaking. She didn't want the man that had been raping her and was likely going to again very soon telling her things like this, the sort of things that a lover would say. He either didn't notice her shaking her head or chose to ignore it as he pulled expertly at the lacing of the tunic, widening it enough to that he could slip the garment from her shoulders. It caught on her trousers around her hips but he didn't care as he started wetly kissing a line up her spine that made her shiver while his hands continued to caress her breasts. She just stood there, still as a statue as she desperately tried to remain unaffected by his touch. She was successful but only until he released the stays to her trousers and slid the rest of the fabric from her body. One hand stayed with her breasts, alternating between he two while the second slid between her legs and began teasing her there. She couldn't help the surprised gasp that escaped her when he nipped one of her buttocks.

"You'll want me one day Jane."

She shook her head.

"Deny it as much as you like, but you'll become addicted to the way I can make you feel." She heard the sound she'd become quite familiar with, of him loosening his own pants before he spun her around. She couldn't help but look down to see him stroking himself as he sat down on the soft floor covering, crisscrossing his legs and pulling her easily down to straddle his lap. She didn't like this at all. This position nullified his superior height and left the two of them at eye level, facing one another. He held her hip and guided her down onto his cock that he held and guided into her. The moment the head of him entered her, he moved it from her hip to her shoulder in order to encourage her onto him fully.

"Fuck yourself onto me." He commanded. She shook her head again while she looked off to the side, determinately trying to avoid his stare. He didn't ask again, instead he slid one hand around her hip and between her buttocks were he started to none too gently press against her other opening. She understood immediately and raised herself up and then back down when she couldn't go any higher. "Good girl." He praised and abandoned his threatened actions. "Squeeze me as you rise. I want it to suck at me even as you're pulling away." With a shuddered breath, she obeyed and did this for several minutes, his hands on her buttocks, helping to lift her and taking some of the strain off of her burning thighs.

"Look at me Jane." She shook her head again. She felt the open mouthed kisses he started to leave on the expanse of neck that she had exposed to him. "Look at me sweetling." She shook her head more vehemently, partly for the same reason but also in response to how much she hated his endearments for her. One hand left her buttock and he adjusted his grip around her by having his forearm continue to help lift her up and down his cock. He gripped her chin a moment later, wrenching her head to the front. His lips smashed against her and he demanded entrance with his tongue, which he again had to gain by pressing against the weak hinges of her jaw. She whined when she couldn't stop him but at least she was able to keep her eyes closed. His tongue dominated her mouth, pressing against her, sweeping deeply before tracing the bottom edges of her teeth.

"This would be easier if you would simply obey me Jane." He said breathily against her lips.

'_Easier for you_.' She whispered in her mind.

Soon, he was the one doing most of the work as he started to lift and lower her far more rapidly. She'd come to recognize the sounds he made right before he came and welcomed them once they started heralding the end to this round of torture. He let off a few grunts and then buried his face in her neck, his teeth on her but not biting down hard as he moaned out his release. He pumped her up and down him a couple more times before stopping and letting them both catch their breath. She welcomed when he didn't force an orgasm from her. It offered her an escape of sorts and it felt like he didn't own her completely when it happened. They sat there for a long time.

"I wonder, can frost giants impregnate human females."

This startled her into action as her hands immediately grasped his shoulders and tried to pull herself away. The arm that was now around her waist held her tightly though and she didn't even make it a fraction of an inch away before he successfully stopped her.

"Shh." He cooed into her ear as she started to shake, the idea he'd suggested a little too overwhelming for her. "If I can, I think you might come to like me sooner." She weakly shook her head. "Again, I think you're wrong Jane. If I can make you a mother, give you something to care for that is of both of us, I think it would improve our situation far more quickly."

She just kept shaking her head. How could he think that? Why would he want such a thing, the thought of having a child, specifically his child, terrified her far more than anything he'd threatened so far. And what made it even worse, was the fact that he wasn't even threatening. He sounded genuine in the desire. She could only pray that such a thing was a biological impossibility. Tears dropped off her checks and onto his still armored chest as he just continued to hold her on him despite how he was growing soft within her.

"We will just have to see dear Jane, won't we?" He kissed her tightly pressed together lips. "And if not, it will be immensely fun in the attempts."


	5. Chapter 5

AN: Arg, very short chapter with no smut, just a bunch of Loki being… well Loki. Next chapter will make of for the lack of sexuality in this one. Promise.

Also, the response to this terrible idea of mine has been surprising and awesome. Thank you to everyone who took the time to leave a note. It's so much fun to come back to this and see that.

Chapter 5:

After several minutes of him forcing her to remain straddled across his lap, he finally let her up. She skittered away and immediately found a basin of water and a cloth to begin the hasty process of cleansing herself of him. He didn't need to stop her and he found her sudden desperation amusing. He'd laid his seed inside of her half a dozen times now but this was the first time she'd considered the possibility of pregnancy? He marveled at how a mind as sharp as hers could be reduced to blubber when presented with a possible future that both terrified her and hadn't considered before. She was most likely worrying for nothing however. While he knew that Aesir could interbreed with humans, he'd never heard of a case of Jotun accomplishing the feat, though he had to wonder if one had ever even tried before. The Jotun had once attacked Midgard, tried to conquer that particular realm but it wasn't to subjugate its people. They wanted it for its bountiful and diverse resources. At most, they might have seen the humans as another food source but to be used as pleasure? He highly doubted it.

But what if? What if there was a little half-breed already swimming in her womb? It would be an interesting thing. He knew that human's gestation was nine of their months and roughly translated into the same time methods, Jotun gestated for almost twenty-four. An odd thought struck him as he watched her scrub frantically between her legs. What if it were possible and the combination was untenable for her constitution? What if the hypothetical child killed her from the inside out? He frowned at that and then followed it with a roll of his eyes. Why did humans have to be so damned fragile?

That caused his thoughts to wander to how he would keep her safe once more. He shook his head in wonder. It was like trying to keep a cut flower, fresh. Then an epiphany hit him. The light elves used to keep them as slaves, not just sexual ones like the Aesir had, but what's the use of a slave if you have to retrain them to complex tasks every fifty to sixty years? As he recalled, though he'd never paid much attention before, their humans used to last far longer than their natural life spans normally afforded. If he found out how, he could keep Jane alive longer. Then he frowned again. Why would he want to do that? Every day that she remained alive, was a day that he remain ridiculously vulnerable. Still, it wouldn't hurt to discover the knowledge, what could be the harm in knowing?

Finally, he grew bored of his own musings and stood, cleaned himself of their drying fluids with a little bit of magic and fixed himself back within his clothing once more. While Jane continued to fret over her possible 'condition', he took up the menial task of composing her armor into its magical and highly condensed traveling cube. He retrieved it from the floor and stowed it on a shelf, casting a bit of invisibility over the object to keep it safe from would be thieves. No sooner had he completed that task, than a knock came at their door.

"Enter." He said simply, knowing most likely what waited on the other side.

In stepped a buxom serving elf that immediately set to the task of arranging their meal on the dining table in the room. He left the servant to her task and took the opportunity to take Jane the elfish dress he'd procured for her. She stood next to the basin of water she'd used, her hands both palm down next to it as she breathed heavily, seemingly uncaring that she stood naked while their lunch was being set out. Loki laid the dress over a nearby vanity stool and picked up a brush provided as an amenity to the room. She heard his approach and tensed, stilling her breathing for a moment but she only slightly flinched, not trying to move away, as he began to slowly pull the soft bristles through her mussed hair. She remained as still as she seemed to be able to muster until he'd finished and her hair shone brilliantly, the magic imbued brush doing its work well.

"Stay." He bid her. She did but he heard the small huff she let out, ever ready to express her displeasure with him. Those displays didn't bother him however, only her attempted escapes did that. He retrieved the dress and returned to her. "Raise your hands to the ceiling." She did and he slid the luxurious material easily over her hands and then slid it down her body. Of course he took the opportunity to slid his hands down with it, feeling how each muscle moved in response to his touch. The front of the dress fell around her waist. He deftly took hold of it and caressed her breasts as he moved it into place. "Lower your arms." And once she had, he tied the long straps in the same fashion as he'd seen the elf wear them, behind Jane's neck, the long ends trailing against her bare back and ending just as the material covering her buttocks began. As he suspected, it looked better on his little human than it had on the whore. Not that the elf hadn't then looked rather spectacular out of it. He smirked at the memory and at what he'd arranged with the pretty little blonde.

"This is obscene." Jane whispered, breaking him out of his reverie as she looked down at how her darkish nipples were clearly visible against the shimmering golden fabric. "I hope you don't expect me to leave this room wearing this."

"You saw how the women of this culture dress."

"They weren't naked."

"Neither are you." He chuckled and let himself run the backs of his fingers across her naked shoulder and down its companion arm. "And women of any standing here will be dressed in this fashion."

She actually spun to face him, her face not hiding any of her disgust or disbelief. "You literally bought this off of a whore."

"Do not be so small minded. That profession is not looked down upon here as it is on your realm and it is not a shameful thing. Many of the aristocracy chose it as a calling serving for hundreds of years before they procure husbands or wives. That 'whore' came from a powerful family, as denoted by the tattoo at the base of her neck. They are masters of their craft and that talent only makes them more desirable, not less." He grasped her chin and ran his thumb over her lips. "Midgardians have always undervalued pleasure. I believe it must be why your realm is in constant states of war. How can you not when your kind so often sees sex and all its trappings in such horribly negative lights."

"I…" But for once the scientist had no quick response.

"I'm waiting Jane. Dazzle me with your logic on why you think prostitution such a lowly thing?" Her eyes hardened and he could practically see her fighting to form an argument.

"I can't speak of here but on Earth, so many of them don't chose it, I'd say most. Some are stolen from their homes and transported halfway around the world to be prostitutes for men in other countries. It's degrading and it ruins lives."

"Degrading? This is not an indictment of the profession but only a continued one of the human view of sex. You see it as a base thing, which it is, but base should not denote depraved. Eating is a base thing, keeping comfort from a realm's ever changing environment is a base thing but you have no condescending thoughts concerning those. Besides, what you site is forced sexual slavery, something far different than choosing to devote ones life to the delivery of pleasure. After all, you're my slave my dear little Midgardian, not a whore in the literal sense." He smirked at the stony look she crafted for him then. "Come and eat." He took her hand and pulled her behind him; glad she only offered a tiny amount of resistance at the very start rather than the entire journey to the table. He slid a coin into the servant's hand and she gave a bow before scurrying off.

He held Jane's chair for her. She hesitated for a moment before sighing and sitting. He pushed her in and sat opposite her. He let her serve herself, confident that she would find everything here palatable. Besides, he was rather excited to try the delicacies of Alfheim after so many years away from it.

"Oh, and to answer a question you put to me earlier, yes, you will be leaving this room wearing that lovely dress."


	6. Chapter 6

AN: And the smut has returned with this installment. I do hope you enjoy it. I do like writing this highly eroticized version of Loki… poor Jane just happened to be my foil for it. Leave a note if you liked it or even if you don't. I do love hearing from people! Oh, and I'll keep the possibility of preggo Jane hush, hush for a bit of suspense. But you already knew I was evil.

Chapter 6:

"I thought I wasn't going to be able to talk while I was here." Jane finally said as she finished eating one of the many fruits on the platter. He looked up at her and smirked.

"I decided I prefer your speech to your silence; therefore, I decided to just remove my name from your vocabulary. Though that presents a new problem." She gave him a skeptically quizzical look. "Now you will not be able to scream my name at the height of your pleasure." She just looked away from him and rolled her eyes while he tossed a smaller berry into his mouth, a full smile playing on his lips. "Now finish up, we have many things to gather and see before the sun sets on this day." He wiped his mouth with a napkin and stood, dropping the cloth on top of the tray, signaling an end to their eating. He noticed the way she looked down at her attire once more, a pretty blush covering her cheeks.

"Don't make me go out like this, please." She pleaded quietly. She wasn't looking at him, her head bowed slightly. Whether she was doing it consciously or not, and he doubt she was, the decidedly submissive posture caused him to cock his head and considered her plea for a moment.

"Come here and kiss me in a way you know I would desire and I will somewhat remedy your plight." Her eyes shot up to his, narrowed and full of distrust. He didn't blame her but he wanted to see what she decided. "Do not and we leave as you are now."

Jane looked off to the side as she considered her options, her hands fisted at her sides. He watched as she closed her eyes and let out a slow breath before she walked around the table and came to a stop just in front of him. She'd kept her eyes to the ground but looked up at him full of hate before she stretched up on her tiptoes, laced a hand firmly into his hair and pulled him down. It felt somewhat like that fateful kiss on Jotunheim but only for a moment. She started to pull away after a few tense moment but he laced a hand into her hair as well, keeping her in place. This time when his tongue traced the crease of her lips, they hardened for only a moment before she opened to him. He deepened it immediately, tasting her fully and enjoying the sweetness of their lunch on her tongue.

"This is what I want from you always." He rasped against her mouth before releasing her. She said nothing to this and immediately looked away from him. With a wave of his hand, her dress lost some of its transparent quality, mostly around her breasts, without destroying the overall beauty of the gown. When she didn't take notice right away, too busy being angry with him once more, he let the back of his fingers brush over one peak, drawing her eyes down. She shrank away slightly from his touch but nodded her acknowledgement. "Let us depart." And he turned, fully expecting her to follow. She did.

They spent the next few hours walking about different parts of the city, taking a carriage to specific destinations that were farther away. He gathered items that could prove to be indispensible for their life on the run. A cornucopia that would provide them with food in case they ever find themselves on a realm devoid of palatable sustenance. He purchased a special satchel of cloth, the variety inside endless inside the deceptively small container, to be easily turned into any garment that might need in order to blend in with any society. The final item was procured from a shop filled with taxidermy animals of every shape and size from all over the nine realms.

"What is that?" Jane asked after they left, Loki pocketing the small cube he'd picked up, one of the few items in the hunter's shop that she didn't seem to be able to puzzle out.

"Temporary lodging should we ever find ourselves without civilized accommodations." He answered simply.

The sun was just setting over the horizon as they stepped back into the waiting carriage that would now take them the long journey back to their section of the sprawling city. Loki looked over at Jane who sat across from him and kept her gaze trained out the window to the wondrous sites of this foreign city.

"Hike your skirt around your waist." He said. Her eyes shot to him, wide and worried. She shook her head. "I wish to look at you. Now do as I've told you."

"Why do you have to be like this all of the time?"

"Perhaps I'll be like this less when it becomes clear that you'll stop questioning me and simply obey the orders I give you. Now pull the skirts of your dress up and around that small waist of yours and spread your legs wide enough to give me a pleasant view of your glistening sex." When she didn't move right away he rolled his eyes in an exaggerated manner. "Must I really continue to threaten? While I do enjoy coming up with new and tempting things to make you do that I know you would detest, it has become a rather repetitive task." He was on her suddenly, moving across the small space between them before even had a chance to register it. She yelped in surprise. "I wasn't even going to touch you Jane." He said as he began the task for her, yanking at the fabric up passed her thighs. "I was just going to look but now…" He looked down at her tightly pressed together legs and used both of his hands to grasp her knees and wrench them apart. Kneeling on the floor of the carriage between her legs, he kept her spread with his hips and one of his hands and used his other hand to grab one of hers.

The expected physicality, where he'd mostly only used verbal force in the past left her struggling against him. "What are you doing?" She fearfully whispered out, still conscious of their very nearly public situation.

"I will make you scream," he pulled her hand to the apex of her thighs, "or" he offered quietly as he waited for her eyes to meet his, "you can give yourself quiet pleasure while I watch. If you reach your peak before we arrive at out destination, I will not humiliate you publically. Refuse me completely and I will just let you imagine your punishment, knowing it will be far worse than anything your innocent mind can come up with." He pulled away from her almost as quickly as he'd pounced on her. He made a show of straightening his clothing, inspecting little details of his sleeves and tunic before raising his eyes to her. She sat as he'd left her, spread wide, skirt pressed high, leaving her exposed and chest undulating rapidly and sporadically as she tried desperately to catch her breath. She stared at some unfocused point on the floor, looking dazed to say the least.

"Well?" His one word snapped her to attention and she shivered when she briefly flicked her eyes to his. The hand hovering over her crotch shook, the fingers trembling for a moment before she flexed her hand and lightly brought the tips of her delicate fingers to her cleft. She let out a shuddered breath as she wet them in the moisture that her body had maddeningly produced despite the circumstances. She seemed thoroughly disgusted with herself when she brought the slick digits to the height of her cleft and began deftly stroking and flicking her clit. She shut her eyes a moment later, undoubtedly trying to concentrate and avoid having to see his threat come to fruition. "Very nice." He breathed out as he watched her try to bring herself pleasure. "A man should always see how a woman takes care of herself, the insight can be most useful." He informed as he saw the way used only her middle finger to rub her little circles. He memorized each technique she employed, from circles, to quick side-to-side rubs to long strokes with the length of her finger along the hardened nub. When she dipped her finger inside of herself to gain more slick moisture, he decided to pull his cock from his pants and enjoy a bit of self-pleasure as well. He stroked himself languidly at first, not giving it much thought as he continued to study her slick, pink slit.

When her breathing picked up slightly, the only sign she gave of her increased pleasure, he started to consciously stroke himself harder, running his thumb over the head of his cock, rubbing his pre-cum over himself. After a few more minutes, he decided he had tired of this dry rubbing and leaned forward, pulling his hand from himself and easily sliding three fingers deep inside of her. She squeaked at the unexpected contact, her eyes flying open.

"I just want some of your honey, sweet Jane." He then kissed her cheek and sat back, his hand now as slick as her fingers, resuming his own work. His mortal didn't close her eyes right away, as they were drawn momentarily to the motion of his hand. She closed her eyes a second later, resuming her own work. "You can watch if it helps you find your end." He purred but she just shook her head, her face a lovely shade of crimson that stretched all the way down to her breasts. "Tell me when you are close sweetling. I want to make sure I'm focused on your pulsing cunt as you pass into bliss." Her brow furrowed slightly then but she nodded as she continued. He couldn't help but wonder if his words aided or hindered her in that quest.

He marveled as he watched, delighted that it was taking her far longer to find her end on her own than it would have taken him to force it on her, poor Midgardians and their tiny life spans. They really didn't have the time to perfect even their own pleasure, let alone that of those they took to their beds. No wonder they were such a miserable race of frustrated creatures. He smirked at the light sheen of sweat that had broken out across her brow as she began to work furiously, unconsciously spreading her legs even farther apart, her second hand now resting on her inner thigh, dangerously close to covering his view. It just sat there, lightly, rhythmically squeezing the supple flesh. Her breathing continued to accelerate and her lips were now pursed slightly. He sped up on himself as he anticipated her good work soon coming to a close.

Only minutes later, Jane gave her first vocalization of her impending pleasure, "I… uh…"

"Yes, come for me you dirty little slut. Come for your master while he watches." She whined and he had the distinct feeling that his words did, indeed, aid her in achieving her end. She moaned a moment later and he watched in pure delight as her spread slit winked erotically at him. The moment those little contractions of pleasure ceased, he reached out with a long arm, grabbed a handful of her hair and pulled her forward.

"What?!" She exclaimed as he pulled her to her knees in front of him. He didn't give her a chance to form any more words as he pressed her lips against the head of his cock and came against them. She sputtered, trying to pull way from the hot little splashes of liquid against her lips, cheek and chin but his grip was iron and didn't relent until he'd fully finished. She fell back against the cushioned bench she'd masturbated herself on and that's how he found her when he finally opened his eyes. He was breathless but smiling manically at the sight of her before him, skirt still raised and his cum plastered messily on her lower face. Some was sliding down her chin and about to fall on her dress when he leaned forward and caught it with his finger before it could. He slid his digit against her chin, essentially collecting some of his seed with it, up to her glistening lips.

"Open your mouth Jane." She whined pathetically but did. He eased his finger inside, wiping his essence on her tongue before withdrawing and repeating the process several times until most of it was safely inside her mouth. "Good girl, now swallow it." She did.

"I hate you so much." She whispered as she sat back on the bench and wiped at her face with the backs of her hands.

He chuckled. "Quite frankly Jane, as this point, I do not care because that was entirely too much fun."


	7. Chapter 7

AN: I'm going to explain myself a little on how I write smut, or at least how I frame it. Eroticized scenes are lots of fun to write but the best smut ever written, isn't much fun to read if it doesn't have at least a little context, like character motivation and whatnot. Now, that's why I like to write smutty fan fiction, the motivation and basic plot have been provided for me (I'm lazy by nature). That being said, I will continue to put a little bit of plot into this fic as well but ONLY to make the smut more interesting. Keeping Loki and Jane in one setting would get boring for me to write and most likely for you to read. Soooooo, I hope you enjoy the introduction of some original characters. Don't get too excited, this won't ever be anything more than a smut piece but it will at least have some added stuff going on to keep the sex varied in form, motivation and consequence. Hope that makes sense.

**Chapter 7: **

The thick dwarf armorist, now covered in his own blood, lay panting on his own workbench and bound by his own entrails to the now slick surface. He screamed again as the knife twisted once more into the bone of his arm.

"Enough brother, end him. We know the mischief maker was here, we know he has a human playmate and we will know soon enough where he went to next." The flame haired man stopped twisting the knife then and pouted without turning to her.

"But sister, your magic always takes so long and I'll grow bored. Let me have my fun." He felt warm hands slide sensuously around his neck, smooth, pale fingers interlocking around his throat. They didn't squeeze, as he knew they wouldn't but he whined all the same. She was going to make them leave. She never let him have any fun, not really anyway. While pulling the information from the dying creature in front of him had been extremely exhilarating, the true enjoyment lay in watching the light slowly drain from its eyes, not in quickly ending it.

"I know my sweet brother, I know." She kissed the back of his head. "But my magic must be monitored and I can not do that from this stinking, fetid place. End him now and I promise, I will let you play with the human he keeps once we've caught him." She purred out the last line.

"Promise?" the whine not completely leaving his tone. She'd made assurances like this before and he knew they were not always guaranteed.

"As much as I can." The fingers loosened from themselves and trailed up to his cheeks, sending little thrills of electricity through him. He sighed.

"Of course sweet sister. You know I can never deny you any thing."

"I know." She whispered.

He pulled the knife from its arm and quickly, with precise form, shoved the sharp blade into the base of the creature's skull, silencing it forever. He then slowly withdrew it and tasted the blade. "Vile things." He said after he spat it out. "Not a trace of perfect essence within a single one of them." This was the twentieth one he'd ended and they all tasted disgusting. Too much meat in their diets he guessed.

"Come now, let us return to my work and see where Master Thanos's little failure has run off to next?" He turned to face her, looking deeply into her black eyes framed by hair as red as his and rested his forehead against hers before kissing her nose.

"Yes, let us." And they vanished from the darkened room.

OoOoO

It had been several hours since the carriage ride and Jane just couldn't bring herself to find anything around her interesting at the moment. They were now sitting on some sort of living grandstand, reminding her of a Greek amphitheatre, with what should have been a magnificent show taking place on the stage below them. Jane, under normal circumstances, would have found the dancers entrancing as they manipulated not only their bodies but also the objects and even light around them. She would have normally marveled at how they could move like that, how they controlled the light, bending it seemingly to their will but she barely even saw it.

Four days since Loki had been strong enough to whisk them away from Jotunheim and that was all it had taken to feel like she was losing herself, her sense of identity, of worth and any and all hope she ever had of going home again. Loki was swiftly and decisively tearing her life apart. What made it worse was that she found she didn't fully hate him like she should. Sure, she was pretty sure that at this point, that if she could kill him, she probably would but there was that infuriating part of her that craved him. She would never admit it aloud, never put words to it but it wasn't exactly a secret either. Her body betrayed her and if she were being honest with herself, it wasn't just her body. Perversely, on some level she couldn't explain and would be terrified to understand, she enjoyed the way he made her feel physically. It was that knowledge that made her so morose. Well, that combined with never seeing anyone she cared about ever again. She would never see Erik again, the man that had been like a father to her for so long. She would never see the quirky Darcy again who could always make her roll her eyes even though she was giggling at the same time. And she would never see Thor again.

Maybe everything Loki had said about his brother was true, maybe he'd been a spoiled jackass when he'd been younger but that didn't mean he hadn't grown up. It didn't mean that there might have been something real between them. Maybe it was even love. Jane squeezed her eyes shut, unwilling to let any tears go in public, to let him see, even if he already knew just how much he'd taken from her. She tried not to let her thoughts move toward what the future might bring, it was too depressing since she didn't seem to have much of a future at all. The only ones that had been presented to her by Loki had been horrid. It seemed to consist of two possible options: his sexual plaything for the rest of her life, as long as he desired her anyway, or his sexual plaything that bore him children. The first was bad enough; the second was unthinkable. What kind of life would they have with a psychotic megalomaniac for a father and a physically weak, onetime astrophysicist for a mother?

It was a smell that finally brought her out of her depressing thoughts. She opened her eyes to see a cup being held patiently in front of her by the man that had stolen her from her life.

"It will improve your spirits." He said simply, no sound of remorse or anything else in his voice. He adopted indifference so well when he wanted to. She wished she could.

"I don't want it." She said quietly, pretending to watch the show once more. He didn't move the cup, continuing to hold it in front of her but not forcing her to take it either.

"I am more than aware that you want nothing from me, nothing I'm not willing to give that is, but you should still drink."

Jane let her eyes do a quick scan of the crowd and saw that nearly everyone was holding an identical cup to the one Loki held for her. "What is it?"

"Part of the show." He answered smoothly but when she still didn't take it, he continued with the explanation. "Fruit juice from a plant that has a very unique effect on the nervous system. It will calm you, nothing more."

"Then how is it part of the show?"

He turned his head to her then for the first time since offering her the drink, which still hadn't moved. "It improves one's enjoyment of it, much like alcohol for comedy. Nothing nefarious, I promise."

She wanted to say something about him being the god of lies and there being no reason why she should trust his promises but the words wouldn't form, couldn't form. Apparently it wasn't just his name that he'd removed from her vocabulary but anything that could be used to identify his true identity. She took the cup, just so he'd stop holding it under her nose; the scent of it was really starting to make her mouth water. He said nothing about it when she expected some condescending remark abut her being a 'good girl' or the like but it didn't come. He just turned back to the show and sipped at his own.

They sat in silence for a while longer, her attention drifting between the other patrons, the show and the drink she now held in her hands, the smell still strong and tempting. Irritated with herself for the umpteenth time over the past month or so, she gave in and took a sip. She almost moaned at the flavor, never having tasted anything this amazing. She couldn't even begin to give it a description that would do it any justice. It was like a sweet confection such as sugar cookies but refreshing like watermelon and it tingled against her tongue but not like the carbonation of soda but almost like electricity. God it was good. She took another sip and made sure her eyes never strayed even so close to Loki as to even see him out of her peripheral vision. She just let herself enjoy this new experience and pretended that he had nothing to do with it.

She was highly disappointed after swallowing the last sip and just looked longingly at the drop or two at the bottom of the ceramic cup, tempted to tip it back again to get at them. Jane almost did it but his hand reached over and plucked it from her grasp. She was about to protest when he offered her a new one. She hesitated for a second, wondering if this was some mistake she was making, wondering if he was getting her drunk or something like that. The moment she thought that, she took it. Drunk would actually be better.

"What kind of human are you?" She heard him quietly ask after she took her first sip of the new cup.

"What?" She couldn't help but ask of the odd question.

"Will you adapt eventually?" Her eyes widened when she realized what he asked. "I've read that females of your species tend to do it rather well."

She decided to avoid the question. "And where did you read that?"

"In one of your libraries."

The thought was odd, seeing Loki just sitting in a library on Earth, reading random books.

"I'm fond of reading and have always found the books of different realms interesting, including Midgard." He took a sip of his own drink. "So, answer my question, what kind of human are you?"

"I don't know how to answer that." She finally said honestly.

"I don't think you will be prey to Stockholm Syndrome." He said casually. Jane was glad she didn't have a mouthful of the delicious beverage or she would have spit it out. He really did read a lot if he knew specific a term as that. "But maybe a lesser form or do you think you will resist any sort of adaptation to your circumstances."

"Why are you asking me this?" He took another leisurely sip before answering.

"It should be obvious. If you do adapt, we are safer as a whole and life will be more pleasant"

"Maybe if you stopped constantly… doing things to me…" She didn't even like saying the words. She saw him shrug and it infuriated her. So she took another sip to calm down.

"That won't stop. You are desirable. I desire you and in the end, you gain pleasure from my attentions."

"That doesn't make it right." She hissed quietly so as to not draw the attention of the people seated only a few yards or so from them.

"I have never pretended it was." He said simply. "It is simply the right I take as the superior being.

She scoffed, "You are not superior to me."

He chuckled. "In strength of muscle, focus of mind and quantity of knowledge, I most certainly am. I'll give you superiority only in your rigid, if not foolish morality, and the female superiority in creating life and that is all." He set down his empty cup and continued to watch the show as he spoke. "So knowing that I will continue to force myself on you whenever, however I wish, will you eventually whither and die within your own mind or will you adapt and grant me a modicum of obedience?"

She hated that word, maybe it wasn't such a pejorative term to him since he was raised as a prince and had always had dominion over most people around him but to her, it just screamed for her continued defiance. She tried to be rational about it now as she calmed the rage she felt at his query. She seemed to take too long to answer because he spoke again before she could.

"You do realize that such a concession will increase not only the quantity but also the quality of your mortal life. You are not the stupid sort of human that infests your home realm, so I hope you can see the logic behind my words even if they challenge the precept by which you've always lived your life."

"I doubt you estimation of 'quality' would be the same as mine."

"Now you're just thinking semantically. I do hope you will come to a better state of mind concerning our situation. As much as you might think it is out of a purely selfish desire on my part, you should realize that your life will be over in a relatively short amount of time as far as my perceptions are concerned. I will one day be free of this bond, you will not. I would think that you would try to appreciate any time you have in your life, even if it is as my possession."

She was looking at her now empty cup, filled with a contradicting mix of rage and sadness when his cool fingers gently pulled her chin so that she would look up at him. For once, he didn't look haughty or condescending, just contemplative. She had to wonder if it was the drink that made him act this way or if he'd be like this without it.

"I hope you chose wisely." He brushed his thumb against her lips. "For your sake."


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8:**

He'd hated that underground world, he'd hated the short, ugly little things that he'd taken pleasure in torturing and he hated waiting. It was boring.

"When?" He was so bored in fact; he could only muster up the strength to mutter a question of a single word.

"Soon." His sister answered in kind but her one worded answer was borne from concentration, not boredom.

"Bored" He muttered under his breath. If the short, fat, subterranean creatures had been attractive at all, he would have found a fit female and brought her to the top of this mountain for an amount of amusement but just the thought of one of their squat bearded women… it was enough to make him sick. So he leaned against a rock, made an obnoxious, noisy sigh and closed his eyes. "What does she look like?" He finally asked, again, more out of boredom than anything else.

"What does who look like?" He glared at her turned back. She knew exactly to who 'she' referred. His sister was being difficult.

"His plaything, the mortal he's fucking."

He heard her sigh quietly, the way she always did when exasperated with him. "I do not have enough of her to tell you that, only that she's dark of hair."

He huffed again. If she really wanted to, he knew she could conjure a likeness of the female. She'd done far more with far less than a single hair in the past. She was just upset with him and this was her punishment because of it. So maybe he shouldn't have killed the whole room of vermin but the way their beady little eyes stared at him, it was almost as if they were begging for the release of death by his hand.

"You promised me I could have her." He said petulantly.

"That promise hasn't changed. Now be quiet and let me work brother." She answered dismissively as she continued to play with her magic, something for which he'd never had a talent. Their mother had given that gift solely to her but he liked his gift better anyway. Seeing the truth through pain, now that was the real gift. Let his sister toil in the difficulty of her craft, let her study until she passes out and become cross when she fails; all he needed was a sharp blade, or a not so sharp blade and he could get his work done to perfection every time without much effort on his part at all. He wondered absently as he drifted off to sleep if the little mortal female had any good secrets to discover. Once they caught Thano's failure, he was going to enjoy taking her away from him and finding out.

OoOoOoO

Dinner was set out and waiting for them once they returned to their quarters for the evening. Loki set down the provisions they'd procured that day on a sideboard before walking to the dining table and pulling out a chair. He looked at her expectantly, waiting for her to move away from the outer door and sit down. He took in every part of her as she hesitated. The messel berry juice must have been wearing off since it seemed all of the tension was back in her shoulders and arms. Her eyes were dilated and her breathing slightly accelerated. He'd make sure she drank plenty of sweet wine during dinner this evening, as well as at least one curiss fruit, two if he could manage it. He wanted her as loosened up as the ever tense Jane Foster could get. He was just about to tell her to come and sit down when she finally made the decision herself.

He had to wonder just what thoughts went through her head before she made up her mind about something. He knew she calculated everything, thought out possible scenarios but he would have loved to be able to read minds and see exactly what made her tick. He was certain her mind was fascinating. Anyone as intelligent as she was just had to be. When she finally sat down, he pushed her chair gently into the table and poured her a glass of wine. She wouldn't need to drink too much of it since much like the dwarven ale, this one too would be fairly potent for her mortal constitution.

They ate in relative silence, broken only once by Loki asking her if she found the food to her liking. She'd answered with a simple yes and that was that. He considered trying to engage her in more interesting conversation but decided against it. His speaking to her had yet to put her at ease and with what he had planned for the evening; he didn't want to upset her anymore than he already had throughout the day. When they finished eating, he pulled out her chair and waited for her to stand before he grasped her upper arm, drawing her to him.

"Now you will bathe." He slid a hand into her hair and she tensed sluggishly, the wine and food were doing their job quite well he decided. "And if you please me well enough with a kiss, I will let you do so alone." Once again, he saw her weighing her options but her decisions were coming more quickly even though it had only been four days since he changed the parameters of their relationship. The moment her fists loosened, he knew he would get what he wanted. A second later she was stretching up on her tip toes and placing her hands on his shoulders for better leverage. He kept it fairly tame, barely delving his tongue in her warm mouth when she opened willingly to him but he had it linger on far longer than she might have liked. True to her unspoken word, she did nothing to try to stop it and participated as well as a woman in her position might be expected to. He was pleased to find her eyes closed when he opened his.

"Well done, now go spend some time to yourself." He watched as she trotted off to the large bathing chamber, eager to be out of his presence. His fist clenched unbeknownst to him as she quickly closed the door without even looking back. He then poured himself another glass of wine and waited for the entertainment to arrive.

oOoOo

At first Jane thought he might be lying and she'd waited to strip herself of her dress until the bath had fully filled. Once in the water, her eyes kept flitting to the door, expecting him to walk in at any moment and do something new and awful to her. After what had to be about a half an hour with no visitor, Jane finally allowed herself to relax for the first time in a very, very long time. She knew it was kind of silly to do so since her captor was only on the other side of the door but she supposed she had to take what she could get when she could get it. If not, she'd soon drive herself insane. Unfortunately, as soon as she started to relax, her mind started to wander and it didn't go to places that left her feeling soothed at all.

She wondered if Tony and Thor were still searching for her. She wondered if Tony had figured out a way to send Thor to Jotunheim and if he was searching that frozen waste land for her right now. She felt torn by those thoughts. On one hand, the thought that someone was still trying to save her, filled her with hope but on the other, deep down, she knew there was no way they could reach her and the thought that he searched with no hope of ever finding her made her want to cry. She pushed those thoughts away when she felt the first tear fall. She quickly splashed her face with fragrant, warm water.

Unfortunately, the moment she stopped thinking about Thor, thoughts of his brother invaded her mind and there didn't seem like anything she could do to push him out. What he'd said to her today had been worse than anything in the past. She wasn't sure if it was because of what he said or because of how he said it. He'd sounded so clinical, like she was just some lab experiment and he was curious to see what results he'd get at the end of it all.

Stockholm Syndrome. She most certainly was not going to fall in love with him, no matter what possible natural instincts human females had developed over the last one hundred thousand years. She wasn't some tribal woman who'd been stolen from her home to live with a new tribe. She was a human woman, an astrophysicist who had been literally abducted by a psychotic alien. It was simply not going to happen. His question still bothered her though. What kind of human was she? Obviously he knew that not all women were the same or would react the same way but his wanting to know was what bothered her. Also, her not really knowing the answer to that question had its own set of irritants. She didn't want to think about it however; so she just slid under the water and listened to the world through the underwater filter. She stayed there until her lungs started to involuntarily try to bring something in, uncaring if it was air or water so she rose back to the surface and gave the pesky organs what they wanted. She caught her breath, sighed and then washed her hair.

She knew she couldn't stay in here forever, the water was starting to cool and if she pushed for too long, he would eventually come in and get her. She didn't want that. She wanted this little bath time to feel like it belonged entirely to her and that included leaving it without his commands or assistance. She rinsed herself off and then with a large amount of trepidation, pulled herself from the tub and dried herself off. With a towel wrapped around her head and one wrapped tightly around her body, she walked to the wash room door. She hesitated for a moment before finally grasping the doorknob and mentally preparing herself for yet another night with Loki.

When she opened the door, she suddenly found herself rooted to the spot, her mouth agape and a heavy flush quickly covering her cheeks. There, on the end bed, lay the elf that Loki had purchased her dress from. Her legs were spread wide and he was kneeling off the end of the bed, one hand stretched up toying with a breast, the other was kneading her soft thigh as Loki busied his mouth and tongue with a very particular spot between the beautiful creature's wide spread legs. He pulled away for a moment, earning him a groan of sadness from his partner, to look at her and beckon her over. Jane just found herself clutching her towel to her and staring.

"Come here Jane, I have someone I would like to introduce you to."

OoOoOoO

AN: OOOOOOO, evil cliffhanger… my apologies but next chapter should be out soon. Until then. Thank you once more to all my lovely reviewers, you guys really give me the extra boost of ego to keep this thing going. Keep em coming and so will I! (I should really just write for myself but I love an audience… oh well.)


	9. Chapter 9

AN: Short chapter but filled with licentious goodness. LOL for everyone that wanted Jane to slam the door on Loki. I guess I sorta did that but I had more planned and still have more planned. Enjoy!

**Chapter 9: **

"No." She took a step back and he smiled.

"Come now Jane, how many times are we going to do this?" He chuckled when she quickly slipped back into the bathroom and slammed the door. He'd known she'd balk at this scene more than anything he'd tried yet.

"I take it your little friend does not want to play?" Alyises, the elf whore questioned silkily as he moved toward the washroom door.

"I'm afraid not little flower." He said over his shoulder.

"Would you like me to stay or go?" He turned and looked at her as she sat on the edge of the bed, her legs still deliciously spread, and her cheeks flush as she continued to touch herself in lieu of his tongue. He licked his lips. These talented creatures tasted just as he remembered.

"Stay but bring me some of that wine." She jumped up and with quick little steps; she scurried over to the table and deftly poured the thick, dark liquid that she'd brought with her at his request. Neither of them had partaken of any of it yet but soon he'd have both females drunk on its potent and unique effects. The elf then walked elegantly over to him, her pert little breasts bouncing lightly with each step. She held it out to him and bowed her head as he took it. "Now, back to the bed and find your pleasure while you wait."

She chuckled. "As you wish my lord." He watched her walk away for a moment before grabbing the knob of the washroom door. Predictably, she'd locked it but the simple mechanism was easy enough to manipulate with just a tiny amount of magic. He opened it to find Jane on the far side of the room, brandishing a pair of very sharp looking, golden shears.

"Does someone require their hair cut?" He asked with a smirk. His little human was shaking. He really wished she'd stop being so difficult and accept her situation. There was a world of hedonistic pleasures out there if she'd just open herself up to the idea. The whore in the bedroom could do things to her that would leave her gasping for breath in no time but Jane would ruin the experience for herself with her foolish resistance.

"I've had enough of you and your sick games."

"But I've not had enough of you, sweet Jane." He confidentially continued toward her. "Now what exactly do you plan to do with those?" He asked, saying a little enchantment under his breath and nonchalantly flicking his wrist.

"I'll cut you if you even…" Then she screamed as the scissors turned into a fistful of small, dark green snakes. He was only a couple of paces from her when she decided to try to run. It had been a while since she'd gone to these lengths and she didn't get very far when she ran directly into his duplicate and fell back onto her backside, her towel loosening with the impact, exposing her thighs and cunt. He crouched down immediately and took a firm hold of the towel, still holding the goblet of wine and not spilling a single drop as his double faded away.

"Drink this." He commanded her. He very nearly lost the entire cup and its contents when she lashed out. This was the first time she'd physically tried to fight him. Maybe, however, this was progress. If she was fighting, it meant she wasn't falling into a coma like depression. Perhaps this was just another step toward acceptance of her new life. He'd never done anything like this before with a female of any species so the entire experience was new to him and a little exciting. Her defiant reaction so far had been entertaining to say the least

"Get away from me." She screamed at him, trying in vain to pry his fingers from the towel.

"No. Now stop this childish display and drink."

"Childish?" Then she tried to slap him and nearly succeeded too. He was completely unwilling to let go of the drink; it had cost him too much to procure to simply waste it. So instead, he released the towel at the last minute and caught her hand just before it made contact with his face. It wasn't so much that he wanted to prevent the pain the slap would cause, it would have been minimal coming from this tiny mortal woman. No, it was more the principle of the matter. He was her master and as such, she should never, ever strike him… unless he asked it of her of course. She tried to wrench her wrist out of his grasp but failed miserably.

"Now Jane, that is simply unacceptable behavior." He carefully set the cup down, safely out of her reach and hauled her up to her feet. She tried to grab the towel but it slipped away from her other hand. Now nude, the pulled her roughly over to the side of the tub, now drained of its previous contents. He could still smell the pleasant oils as he sat down on the edge and unceremoniously pulled her lithe body across his lap. His next actions would provide him with not only a little punishment for her behavior but also as an interesting look into just what 'harm' entailed within the confines of the pact. "You must realize that there are consequences for your actions." He said rather matter of factly before rubbing the two round orbs he was about to abuse.

"No, don't you dare." She sounded deadly and it only added to the thrill of the situation.

"Oh, I'll dare Jane and I won't dare stop until you beg my forgiveness."

"I will do no…. anggg!" He rather liked her surprised and angry sound that she let out as he delivered the first blow. He knew he could strike her with this much force, he'd done it the morning after he'd first taken her but now to test the limits. He took careful aim at her other cheek and struck. She yelped again but he felt no ill effects. This made him smile.

"Remember Jane, not until you beg." And he hit her again, back to the first cheek; entirely delighted by the pink tinge his attentions were placing on her.

"Stop!" He just laughed at struck her again with a tad more force. He couldn't help the little thrill that passed through him with each blow, wondering when they would reach that invisible line. Five more, then six and continuing to ten blows and he'd yet to have to stop and then finally on the fifteenth blow, he felt his muscles involuntarily loosen themselves and she almost fell from his lap. He laughed then as soon as he recovered. Despite having found the limit to which he could safely strike her, he looked down at her quite red rear and rubbed his hand over his handiwork. The flesh was warmer to the touch than normal but she still hadn't begged, instead, she'd just tried to stifle any sounds she made at all. Mostly, she was successful, that was until he slid his hand down between her cheeks to her lips that peeked out from her tightly closed thighs. She whined pathetically once he discovered her little secret. All of her flesh seemed to blush when his fingers easily slid inside of her.

"My, you really are a slut Jane!" He slid them as deeply as they would go. "You've been enjoying this?"

"No, I haven't. Please stop, you've had your fun."

"Oh, I haven't even begun to have fun Jane, but since you find this punishment so pleasurable, maybe we should find one that isn't. First things first." He pulled her off of him using her wrist once more and strode over to the temporarily forgotten drink. He bent over, picked it up and held it to her lips. "Drink it."

Pathetically, she tried to pull away from him again but with far less zeal than before. Apparently her embarrassment had sapped some of her strength as well as her fight but not completely.

"It will make the rest of this night far easier for you Jane. Or have you forgotten what I'd promised we would do on our first night here in Alfheim." For the first time, she glared into his eyes, giving him a look that might have frightened off a mortal man. She had not forgotten. After a tense moment, she reached for the goblet with her free hand. He pulled it away for a moment, trying to determine her intent. When she gave an exasperated huff, he knew she meant to drink it and not spill its contents on the floor.

"If you tell me 'good girl', I'll spit it on you." He just chuckled at this but didn't say a word as she chugged the contents of the glass.


	10. Chapter 10

AN: Phew, this one took a while to write but it was lots of fun. Please be kind, I've written plenty of smut before but never have I ventured to any containing this particular act. I hope you enjoy it!

**Chapter 10:**

Jane guzzled the sweet wine down in the hope that Loki had told her the truth. She desperately wanted to be numb to whatever it was he had planned for her and she was so tired of feeling the way he made her, like an object for his amusement, completely uncaring for her thoughts or wants. Jane couldn't help but doubt his previous statement that everything he did was to ensure somehow that he could keep her safer if she learned to be obedient. Even if that were part of his agenda, it could only be a small part of it. He was obviously just enjoying torturing her in very mentally sadistic ways. She shuddered to think of what he might be doing to her if he could cause her actual harm. Undoubtedly, the humiliating spanking would have been tame by comparison to what he might have deviously devised otherwise.

He had actually spanked her; she could only imagine how long he'd been waiting to pull out that tactic and it was made so much worse by her reaction to it. She didn't even want to think too deeply on that one, on why every strike had had not only stung the ass cheek he attacked but had also sent a pulse of heat straight to that treacherous point between her thighs. It only made everything so much more humiliating, especially when he'd discovered it, when he'd slipped his fingers inside of her and found out just how wet his punishment had made her. That chuckle of his… she couldn't stop the shame she felt and the way it made her flush all over. So when he'd offered a drink that would maybe take some of that humiliating sting away, maybe numb her to the task still ahead of her, she had swallowed the liquid as quickly as she could.

Loki released her wrist the moment she finished the last swallow and actually took a few steps back from her. Then he just stood there, staring at her, watching her almost like he was waiting for something and that just made her nervous.

"What do you expect it do to?" She tried to ask with as much bravado as she could muster in order to cover up the worry, even crossing her arms across her chest, not so much in an attempt to cover her naked torso but more in a stance of self-assurance. She hated the way he shrugged noncommittally, as though he wasn't completely sure. She knew, even though he was the God of Lies, that he knew exactly what the drink would do to her. He'd undoubtedly seen it before. After all, he said that the elves used to keep human slaves only one hundred years ago and the alien in front of her was over a thousand years old. "Tell me."

"Issuing commands again when you're in no position to do so?"

"I just want to know."

"Then ask, do not demand."

"I did that and you just blew my question off."

"But you didn't ask nicely Jane." She was about to try again but with a 'please' when she saw him hold out his hand. "Try asking nicely and I'm sure you'll find me far more forthcoming." She wanted to roll her eyes, she wanted to scream at him, she wanted to rant and rave and throw whatever moveable object was within her reach at him but instead, she swallowed all of those inclinations, bit her lip and crossed the few steps between them and took his hand. She squeezed her eyes shut when he pulled her into him and prepared to hear his answer to her next question.

"And how do I ask nicely?"

"Why, nicely of course my dear Jane." He didn't make any more moves and she hated the fact that he seemed to be forcing the decision on her.

"Fine." She muttered under her breath, deciding to employ something he seemed to enjoy in the past. She reached up on her tiptoes and pulled herself up by his shoulders to kiss him. Just before their lips touched, he slid his hand from her hip where he'd been holding her and up from her lower back all the way up her spine and into her hair. She inhaled sharply at the feeling. As soon as their lips touched, he immediately dominated the kiss, taking exactly what he wanted from her and expecting her submission. Jane suddenly couldn't help but comply, her mind was awash with an overabundance of sensation from everything to the hand in her hair and the one now roughly fondling a breast to the teeth that were now nipping their way down her jaw line. She couldn't stop the loud moan that escaped her when he near painfully tweaked a nipple.

"Do you see what I expect it to do now my pet?" He whispered into her ear, pulling her body flush to his and nipping at her ear before sliding his tongue along the shell. She groaned and the sudden full body contact with her naked flesh overwhelmed her.

"No, it's too much." She shook her head and wanted to step away from him, try to collect herself. Unlike most alcohol, her mind was still fairly clear but every part of her that touched anything, felt like being touched with a live wire, except it didn't hurt… it felt… "Please, let me go." And much to her surprise, he acquiesced.

She stumbled back and for a moment, she was thrilled with the lack of stimulation. She just closed her eyes and tried to even out her breathing. She stood there for a few moments, collecting herself. However, after a short amount of time, she started to feel something new. Something that wasn't good. Her fidgeting, that she didn't even realize she'd started, drew a chuckle for the man in the room she was trying very hard to pretend wasn't there. Her eyes snapped open and she saw the expectant and overly smug look on his face. It didn't help that the unpleasant feeling crawling all over her skin just continued to worsen.

"Why, whatever is the matter Jane?"

"You b-bastard." She stuttered out, the feeling was getting worse and soon, she knew it was going to become absolutely unbearable. "What is happening t-to me?"

"I can make it stop."

"Please." She begged pathetically, quickly going beyond the state of caring if she pleaded for anything from this man. She felt like she was covered in tiny spiders that were randomly biting her.

"Come here." Unthinkingly, she quickly covered the space between them. She didn't care that she was nude and running to the man responsible for her state at the moment. She just wanted him to make it stop and that he did, with little more than a touch. All he did was run his hands up her arms and the horrid feeling was gone, replaced once more by the over sensitized feeling but it was wonderful in comparison to what she'd just known.

She yelped when he unexpectedly picked her up, tossing her over his shoulder like a sack of potatoes and carried her out of the washroom and back into the bedroom. All she could see was his shirtless back before he unceremoniously tossed her onto the bed.

"I see she's enjoying her beverage." The elf rolled out of the way to avoid having a little mortal tossed onto her.

"She did. Would you like some?" He asked as he rubbed a hand up and down Jane's thigh. The mortal reveled in the feel of it, so absorbed in the effects of the wine that she didn't even care that there was another woman, another completely naked woman, lying in the same bed as she was. The only thing she now cared about was Loki's touch and making sure he didn't stop.

"If my lord allows it."

"He does." Jane watched as he extended a hand to the woman reclining next to her. Alyises took it and allowed herself to be pulled from the bed by the dark haired god who continued to thankfully run his hand up and down Jane's leg. He pulled the fair-haired elf up and into him, kissing her deeply before releasing her to pour a goblet of the sweet liquid for herself. He paid her no more mind once she walked away, instead he pulled his hand away from Jane's thigh, causing her to groan in protest but only for as long as it took him to remove his pants once more.

He looked down at Jane as she writhed on the bed, trying to regain his full attention, going so far as to stretch out a little leg to brush her foot against him. It had been ages since he'd seen the effects of this particular drug on a human woman. It would affect the elf as well but not anywhere nearly to the level that Jane would experience. It rendered humans incapable of refraining from contact by another being and it intensified the feeling any kind of sexual contact would have to an incredible degree. Oddly enough, it had no effect on men, other than what any other alcoholic beverage might have on them. However, the best part of it, Jane was still Jane. Her mind was still fully intact and she would remember ever moment of it with complete clarity.

Loki decided to end her torture, now as naked as she was, he crawled over her, smirking at the way she moaned as he ran his hand from her thigh, over her hip, passing over a breast, making her whine when he kept going, before he ran it over her cheek, just rubbing his thumb over her flushed flesh. She really was beautiful and so delicate. He smiled lightly when he thought that this time she would not be fighting him and she wouldn't cry. This time she would really enjoy it despite that her desire was chemically won.

"Kiss me Jane." He delighted in the way she immediately obeyed, raising her upper body enough so that not only did she give him her lips but she pressed her breasts against his chest as well. He wasted no time in letting his other hand travel between her thighs and sliding three fingers deeply inside her. She tore her mouth away and let out a soundless scream at the sensation. "You like that?"

"Yes." She hissed; her eyes squeezed shut tightly.

"Tell me," he withdrew his fingers making her gasp at the loss, only to slide them further down, "do you like this?" He asked as her pressed two fingers in the puckered hole he'd promised her he'd make use of this night.

"Ungg… I don't…"

"Shhhh, it feels good, does it not?"

"It's not…" she tried but failed to explain herself. Loki was ready for even this amount of resistance.

"I'll stop if you ask me to but I'll refuse to touch you at all if you ask it."

"NO!" She yelled; her eyes going wide before she seemed to remember herself. "No, please don't stop." And she groaned again as he smiled and pressed them as deeply as he could go.

"As you wish my pet." He pulled his fingers away, making her whine once more. Even this contact, that she found disgusting otherwise, was better than being left alone. "Roll over. I want you on your hands and knees so I can introduce you to a new way of getting fucked by your master."

As Jane did as she was told, the elf whore, Alyises, had made her way back and ran a hand sensuously over his buttocks and lower back. "She's never known that sort of pleasure, hm?" He just smiled at her in response. She smiled back as he rose up to his knees. "Delightful, I've never witnessed such an event." She started to reach out to touch Jane's presented backside but Loki caught her wrist before she had the chance.

"You may touch me but not her." He didn't like the idea of anyone touching Jane but him. Another woman could look on her bare form but not touch. Jane was his and only his in that way.

"Protective of your things?" Loki decided not to answer that question and just took hold of the back of Alyises's head and pushed her down. It didn't take her long to know exactly what he wanted but he spoke it aloud anyway.

"Ready me as I ready her but do not try to make me come." She giggled and nodded before playfully flopping onto her side in order to please him comfortably. Her nimble tongue dance over him as he grasped Jane's hips and pulled her closer. He then pushed her shoulder blades down until her chest was flesh with the bedding. "Hold yourself for me Jane." And he guided her hands to her buttocks and showed her what he wanted of her, to keep herself spread, giving him the ideal situation to work with. He bit back from making sounds as the elf engulfed him in her hot mouth, slowly swirling her tongue around the head of his cock. Instead, he just looked down to see her smirking up at him with her eyes. She didn't need his sounds to know she was doing an excellent job. He smiled back before returning his attention to the main course.

He spent the next long while enjoying the whore's attentions and fully readying Jane for what was to come, starting first with two fingers before stretching her further with three. "I think you are ready Jane but first…" The elf anticipated his desires and moved away, kneeling behind him and running a hand over his chest and one roaming over his hip and waist while intently watching as he pulled the human farther back. Jane nearly screamed when Loki first pressed himself slowly into her dripping wet slit, coating himself fully in her feminine slickness before drawing back out. He enjoyed the way Alyises's fingernails scratched along his chest in delighted anticipation.

He pressed against the opening his fingers had been invading only moments before with his slick cock head. He took hold of Jane's shoulder and pulled her back only increasing the pressure.

"Relax my sweet, and just let me push in." He leaned over slightly and snaked a hand between her legs to gently tease her clit. He had to be careful with how much he touched her there, she could come on the drop of a hat with how sensitive the drink left her and he wanted her to finish as he did, not before. She mewled as he did this and she visibly relaxed, enough so he felt her loosen. He took the opportunity to thrust forward, earning him a grunt from the woman in front of him, a gasp from the woman behind him and entry to the tip of his throbbing cock. He didn't hold back the groan that all of those actions caused as pleasure coursed through him. He actually had to concentrate to keep from trying to immediately burying his length deeply inside of her. He took a deep breath instead, focused and then slowly pulled her back onto him.

"Oh Jane, if only you could know how unbearably pleasurable this is." She only managed a choked moan as he continued to bury more of himself inside of her while continuing to tease her clit. "I'll keep this a rare thing…" he had to catch his breath again, "for you but we _will_ do this again. I will bury my cock in your tight mortal ass again."

Jane managed to mumble something unintelligible before groaning again as he pulled her back onto him fully. Loki leaned over her slightly, closing his eyes and just enjoying this small victory, to know that he was the first and likely the last to ever have her in such a way. The little gasp at his back reminded him of his audience.

"I wasn't sure if she'd be able to take all of you my lord." Alyises tittered behind him. "You are rather… formidable." The elf took it upon herself to grasp his chin and pull his head around for a slow, sensuous kiss. She seemed to be enjoying the thrill of the situation almost as much as he was. Her darting little tongue was the perfect distraction to the intensely pleasurable sensation of Jane's clenching. He didn't want this to end too soon after all. He nipped at the elf's nose when she released his cheek before returning his attention to the delicious sight before him.

Jane, his very own little human pet, his by her own poorly made pact, was still kneeling with her hands tightly grasping and obscenely spreading herself to him. She was panting, her lithe body panting with the intensity of the feeling of both her first experience with anal penetration by his cock and the effects of the wine. Finally, he could take no more of the waiting, she'd had enough preparation and he'd been more than generous. He pulled halfway out before slowly pushing back in to the hilt. He repeated this over and over for several minutes and by the time he decided she could handle a faster pace with longer, deeper strokes, he was panting himself due to the exertion it took to prevent himself from spilling deeply into her.

"Do you like this Jane?" He asked as he started to lose himself to the feeling of fucking into her roughly. She didn't reply, just continued to moan and pant. "I think you do Jane. I think you love everything I do to you." He leaned over her then and took a tight hold on a handful of her dark hair, making sure he was speaking directly into her ear. "Tell me you like the way I fuck you Jane." He thrust particularly hard into her and she yelped but still didn't answer. "Tell me. Tell me you like being my toy, to fuck and do with exactly as I please. You love the loss of control, the way I dominate you, and the way I fuck you." He then began to really attack her clit, flicking, pinching and rubbing it in all ways he knew would push her right to the brink and just before she got there, he stopped. "Tell me you love it!"

"I…I…" But still she remained defiant, so he repeated the process a second time. Again, she managed to hold back but the third time, it was too much for even the strong willed female.

"Tell me you love being my slave. Let me hear it from your own lips Jane." Again, he stopped touching her clit while he thrust into her over and over again, bending over her now and resting his forehead on her shoulder.

"I love it!" She finally shouted. He groaned when he heard the words and gave her what she needed. As he did, he felt a warm hand snake between his legs to expertly massage his sac. A moment later, he felt Jane's muscles clenching with amazing strength.

"Fuck!" He ground out, thrusting a few more times with no real rhythm as he spilled into her. He collapsed on top of her, breathing harder than he had in ages and not caring. He couldn't remember the last time he'd felt so incredibly sated and so utterly exhausted as a result. "I love it too, Jane, very, very much." _Too much_, he thought languidly as he found the strength to pull himself up and off of her.

Alyises was already standing from the bed when he pulled out of his little human. The moment he turned to see where she had gone, she was standing there, holding a tiny glass of liquid out to him and a couple of warm, damp cloths. She really was an expert at her chosen field. He gave her a small, lopsided grin and nodded as he took what she offered.

"Will that be all my lord?" She asked quietly as she bowed.

"Yes, my flower. You have been perfection personified. Take the rest of the wine with you. My gift to you." She sent him a warm smile before moving away to collect her things.

"It was my pleasure." She looked at Jane who was just now falling onto her side, tremors still passing through her delicate body. "Truly." She emphasized before picking up the expensive gift he'd given her and slipping from the room.

With that, Loki turned back to Jane, wiping her carefully of their combined release before doing the same to himself. He then crawled over her, cradled her head and lifted the vial to her lips.

"Drink this. It will end the effects of the wine. You did so well, you deserve it." She absently opened her mouth and took it down.

"Thank you." She said drowsily before she passed out. He smiled; incidentally the antidote was also a powerful and quick acting sedative.

"Oh, you are very welcome, dear Jane." He lie down next to her and fell into a comfortable sleep next to her, fully content.

OoOoO

He raised his head when he heard his sister chuckling.

"Please tell me you've finally discovered where they have gone, Sister." He watched as she turned on her heal and looked down at this lounging form. She stepped aside and he sat up immediately at the sight before him. He saw her smug expression when his smile spread across his face. The human that Thanos's failure kept with him was absolutely delectable. The little mortal was more than he could have hoped for. He knew his sister could do it and thankfully, she seemed to have forgiven him. She always did after a time.

"Alfheim Brother, they've run to Alfheim and I'm nearly certain that they are still there."

"Let's be on our way then."

"Yes, let's Brother, let's.

OoOoO

AN sandwich: Dun dun dun, and the side story gets closer to our main characters…


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11:**

The moment Jane woke on her side, she wished she could crawl back into unconsciousness and never leave it again. A week with the man behind her and his constant harassment was starting to take its toll. She was starting to believe that this blood pact was an elaborate lie. If he wasn't harming her, then just what the hell was going on? Not a day had gone by where he hadn't raped or humiliated her in some horrid way. It didn't seem like it mattered how she acted around him. If she resisted, he did whatever he liked. If she did as she was told, he still did whatever he liked. Her thoughts on how to escape both him and his perversities had become more and more desperate with each passing day.

First, they'd been filled with hope of Tony and Thor finding a way to come to her rescue. Next, she'd tried to think of ways to escape him and disappear, holding to the idea that she might be able to enlist someone else's help or even use her own intelligence to find a way home. She'd been right about the Einstein Rosen Bridge; she'd found a way to use probability fields to travel as Loki did, then why not discover something else. Slowly though, she came to the terrible realization that she was not going to be able to get ten yards away from Loki without his keeping her imprisoned or immobile in some way. Now, she just felt a sick, dark sort of desperation set in. After last night, she never wanted to move again.

She cringed when she felt him shift behind her, he obviously knew that she'd woken up and she had no doubts that today he would introduce her to yet another of his twisted desires. She pinched her eyes shut when she felt his hand pull her hair away from neck before smoothing over her shoulder, slowly running down her upper arm. His lips started to cover the territory her dark hair had covered only moments before.

"How do you feel this morning?"

She wanted to laugh at him but she just didn't have the energy, so she just remained silent. Let him punish her for her silence, it was getting harder and harder to give a damn. His punishment was likely to be just as intolerable as the reward. His hand hadn't stopped in its journey and had alighted on her hip before sliding back to gently rub her buttocks.

"Not talkative this morning?" It sounded like he hummed in amusement behind her. "It matters not, I can get your answers without your words." Jane hissed when his hand slid between her cheeks and applied gentle pressure. "So you are sore from last night's tryst." Anger welled up in her at his teasing tone but she managed to keep it in check. He wanted a response from her and she'd be damned if she was going to let him have his way yet again. She felt his lips still against her back for a moment before he spoke again. "I wonder how long it would have taken Thor to convince you to allow him to conquer your previously undiscovered ass."

She was damned.

"Fuck you." Jane hissed as she spun on her captor, ignoring the resulting pain that radiated from the area he'd just been teasing. She managed to get her hands on his face, trying to claw at his eyes and any other area that would have been a delicate part of him had he been human. Unfortunately, he was not and while her blunt human nails had absolutely no effect on him, her reaction did. She was pinned beneath him with her arms wrenched above her head so quickly that she cried out in pain. His immediate release of her was confusing for a moment but it only took him a split second to regain his hold on her, albeit, a less tight one.

"Far be it for me to deny a woman's vehement request." He pulled her thighs apart and wasted no time in settling himself between them. "I was going to leave you be today, give my little whore a well deserved rest after last night's pleasures but I can see that you are already begging for my cock." He spit into his hand and sent it down between her struggling body and his immovable one. Something snapped inside of Jane when she felt him start to penetrate her.

"Go ahead Loki, rape me again." He noticeably paused above her but not for long before he continued to press his length steadily inside of her. "It's the only way you'll ever have me, by force." A hand wrapped around her throat and while his eyes suddenly looked murderous, predictably, he didn't squeeze. Maybe there was something to this pact after all.

"You cannot rape a slave Jane. You are my property. I can do with you as I please and the sooner you realize that, the sooner you can learn to enjoy my generous attentions." He snapped his hips to force the last inch of his cock inside her sore cunt but if he thought the speech she'd already heard repeatedly would keep her silent, he was sorely mistaken. He'd wanted her response; well he was damn well going to get it now.

"You can rationalize it any way you want Loki but we've already agreed that you're pathetic. I just didn't realize just how small of a man you really were."

"Silence." He seethed, his grip on her throat tightening but never squeezing very hard. When it seemed he couldn't do as he wanted, he pulled from her and made quick work of flipping her around to her hands and knees. He entered her again as brutally as he could manage within the confines of the pact, pushing her chest to the mattress.

Jane laughed.

"You are such a failure." She spat out as he rutted into her from behind, her body jarring from each of his intrusions. "You failed at taking over Earth, you failed at being a king of Asgard and you failed at being a brother. Hell, Thor even told me that you failed at being an Asgardian even though you had over a thousand years to practice. Maybe if…" But she couldn't utter any more words when she suddenly found his hand clamped over her mouth. So instead of continuing with words, she continued with a steady, body-shaking laugh. Her cheeks billowed as the force of her laughter had to escape through her flared nostrils.

"You worthless Midgardian whore!" She could tell he wanted to really hurt her. His free hand kept gripping her hips almost to the point of real pain but would then quickly release, even his more brutal thrusts became stunted, as his body seemed to rebel against his darker wishes. "I should have killed you when I had the chance, broken your neck in front of your false beloved. Instead, I'm stuck with you. I can't even fuck you the way I want to. I want to hurt you Jane, make you scream in pain and then force you to beg me for more."

Jane stopped listening after that as she continued in her maniacal laughter. He could say anything he wanted, make any promises, any threats or paint any dark images he wanted to with his words. She no longer cared. This was it; this was as much as he could do to her. But now she knew she had power as well. She could make him just as miserable as he was making her. He was so fragile that only a few sentences from her and he'd lost all of his normal calm, cocky composure. He was no more than a scared animal now, biting at the creature that had cornered him. She now had a new purpose: revisit all of his slights upon him by ten fold and it would be oh so easy. His ego was so wounded already that all she needed to do was give the smallest of pushes and he would be reduced to this. He was pathetic.

She would not be. Her tears ended today.

OoOoOoO

AN: Short one this round but a bit of a change of pace. Jane may still be beneath him but I think she came out on top despite it. Hope you found it interesting. But where are the siblings? Oh, they'll be back and when we see them next… it's going to get a little crazy.

And this chapters review response goes to 'anon'. I couldn't agree more so I'm going to go back and add a few sentences here and there, throw in some magical Elf lube to make up for my lack of realism. Thanks for the critique. Thank you to everyone else for the kind words and wonderful thoughts. You guys are aces.


	12. Chapter 12

AN: Sorry for the long wait but I hope this new chapter of debauchery takes the edge off.

Chapter 12:

Calming down this morning after her little unexpected and infuriating outburst was proving to be a bit more difficult than it should. He'd had a hard time even finishing; her words had been so completely distracting. Standing from the bed, he'd pushed against her hip in a final display of his irritation, almost sending her off of the other side of the bed. Even though he took away her words once more, he was tempted to remove all of her sounds as she continued to chuckle. He almost did but thought better of it at the last moment. She was already delicate and vulnerable, making her mute would remove any warning system she had that something was hurting her.

He laughed at that thought. _He'd_ wanted to hurt her. The desire had passed as he continued to recover from her vitriol, which should not have affected him as it did. He was reminded that she was not some vapid fool that Thor had latched onto. The woman's intellect was immense; of course she'd be able to pick out sore spots, chinks in his armor. Though if he were being honest, she'd picked the most obvious points. He tried to push away the sour morning from his mind as they left the room. She moved willingly next to him, not offering any protests as he dragged her along but her countenance was different today. She walked as if drunk and she snickered from time to time. He might have asked her what was so funny but what would have been the point.

They descended the main steps from the guest accommodations upstairs, his hand firmly gripping her forearm and entered the main entertaining area below. He saw several patrons sizing up the different pleasure workers, some were just chatting them up, others were involved in more intimate foreplay and the unoccupied men and women looked to the new couple's arrival from the upper rooms. Loki saw the little elf from the previous evening glance his way, smile and then excuse herself from two potential clients. It made him smile. She made a generous show of her interest; leaving the two men looking rather put out she'd been entertaining only moments before.

"You look well this morning my lord." She cooed. He felt Jane stiffen in his grasp and internally smirked at her reaction to the other woman. He let her go and turned all of his attention to the elf. She could humiliate him with words; he could humiliate her, in turn, with actions.

"Far better now that you are here my beautiful flower."

"You flatter me." She bowed slightly, casting her eyes to the floor momentarily before glancing back up at him through batted eyelashes. "But I never properly thanked you for last night's unique… entertainment, nor the lavish gift you bestowed upon me. It is not often I receive such generous attention from one as succulent on the eyes as yourself." She purred, tracing delicate fingers along his jaw line.

Loki drank in the praise as it helped to soothe the ego Jane had bruised not so long ago. Even though the elf was a whore, he was still not used to anyone commenting favorably on his looks… or even his actions of late. It was nice to have someone, anyone, be impressed by him.

"You are a testament to your craft my dear woman."

"Now it is you who flatter me, my lord." He watched as her attention was drawn away from him for a moment. It irritated him until she spoke, explaining herself. "But it seems that your pet has wandered off."

He turned immediately, following her gaze to see exactly what she meant and he couldn't have been more furious at what he saw. Jane had indeed wandered off and had sat herself between the two elfish men that had been abandoned only minutes before. She was not speaking with them either, obviously. One mouth was attached to her neck; its owner's hand cupping one of her small breasts through her dress while the other was brazenly running a hand up and between her legs. Loki heard Jane moan just before he tore one man and then the other off of her with a speed that surprised the men, but not the woman to whom they'd been so lustily attached.

He pulled Jane up and spoke with deadly calm into her ear. "If you let anyone else touch you as such, I will tear their throats out before your very eyes." Just as he finished that proclamation, the first man stood up and started to protest, intent on grabbing Loki's shoulder but his hand passed right through the dark prince. Instead, he found the real Loki suddenly behind him, a very sharp dagger pressed to the pulse of this neck.

"Your offence against what is mine has been noted and forgiven. Do not force the subject further. Do we understand one another?" The man nodded. "Does your friend understand?" Loki asked as the second man found his feet.

"Michaas, let's go." The elf with a dagger still pointed at his throat said to the other man.

"Wise words." And Loki let him go. The man rubbed at his pricked neck and glared at Loki but grabbed his friend and the pair silently left. The moment they were through the door, the rest of the establishment continued on as if nothing had happened. A quiet voice spoke up behind him.

"It would be wise if you left for the day before my mistress comes out here." He gave the little elf whore a sidelong glance and nodded. She meant well and since it was Jane's fault that two potential customers had been run out, it was wise if they did depart.

"Come Jane. You've worn out our welcome for this morn." Jane was still seated just as she had been with the two men, and she looked up at him with a smirk painted on her lips. She nodded and stood but the smirk remained.

They left swiftly, Loki once more escorting Jane with as firm a grip around her arm as he could muster without harming her. Her grunt of discomfort did little to assuage the recurring images of those other men touching what was his, of her allowing it, encouraging it even. He thought he'd made himself rather clear but perhaps not, perhaps he'd have to impress upon her some more to whom she belonged.

"Do not do that again Jane." He said quietly as they passed though a busy thoroughfare. She chuckled slightly behind him, the sound grating his nerves the more she did it. Loki pulled her into a quiet alcove a moment later and pressed her up against the wall roughly. With a smirk still irritatingly on her lips, he became quite determined to wipe it off.

"You think to taunt me, that because I cannot harm you, that I have no recourse?" She stared defiantly up into his eyes, her neck craned up to see him due to his superior height and intimate proximity. "Then you are a fool." He ran his hand along her cheek with mock affection, to any outside eyes; they might look like a pair of lovers meeting for a tryst. Outside eyes would be wrong, of course.

"Continue with this new act, Jane and I'll show you that while I have been kind enough to keep the lusts of other men away from you, I can be selfless and share my pet with others." Her eyes remained defiant but he didn't miss the way she held her breath. "When we return to our accommodations, if you continue to displease me, I'll purchase every available male in that establishment and then act the spectator as I allow them all to ravish you two, three, four at a time." He gripped her chin when she finally started to look away, a frown replacing her self-satisfaction of moments before. He pulled her eyes back to his, hoping that his current lie was convincing, that she would not call his bluff.

"Do we understand one another?" Her eyes looked away but she made no move to answer him. He leaned down, traced the shell of her ear with his tongue and whispered, "Have you ever serviced more than one man at a time? Ever had your moans silenced with a cock in your mouth while another fills your cunt?" She still made no reply and he began to worry that she doubted him. In a continued attempt at convincing her, her reached down and slowly slid his hand under the skirt of her dress. "I'll take pity on you however, I'll instruct them to move slowly with you at first, perhaps I'll even forbid them the filling both your cunt and that tight little…" She pushed at him then and shook her head.

He relented neither the position of his feet nor his hand. "No? I confess, your small stature and innocent face sometimes makes me forget that you are a wanton little slut. So you want them to fill you fully?" She shook her head again, more vehemently and this time he relented, feigning comprehension finally. He smirked, taking the expression from her. It fit him better anyway. "Shame," he lied, "it would have been a thoroughly erotic site." He tested her uncovered sex and found her slick. If they didn't have someplace to be, he'd have taken her right then in their semi secluded spot. Instead, he pulled her back into the crowd and they continued to their destination.

Despite his little threat being no more than that, it did give him a rather wicked idea and as she walked passively next to him, finally quiet and compliant, he let his mind fully devise his upcoming plans for her. He picked up the pace, wanting to finish the day's chores as quickly as possible.

OoOoOoO

The sun grew close to the horizon as Loki pulled Jane back into their rooms. "Draw us a bath." He commanded her as he went to set his newest acquisition on the shelf next to the rest of their supplies. They could leave anytime now. Everything they would need as they traveled to unknown realms had been gathered. They should leave now but he'd built up tonight too much in his mind to deny his desires. They would leave in the morning. It was a shame really; he'd forgotten just how much he enjoyed Alfheim. Perhaps he should not have slept with the king's three daughters… at once.

He smiled at the past memory for a moment but soon pushed it away for the present. He concentrated momentarily then glanced to his side. There stood an exact replica of himself. He chuckled lightly. It had been some time since he'd honored a woman in such a way. It took a great deal of energy and thought, however; Jane had earned it. He nodded to himself and stepped into the washroom, leaving his duplicate behind until he was ready.

"Take off your dress and get in." He said when he saw her sitting next to the sunken steaming basin, her hand absently tracing designs on the water's surface. She didn't even look up at him as she did as she was told. He removed his as well, joining her. He took the soap from its spot on the edge and made his way to her. "Stand." She did, moving to the deeper center and away from the underwater benches that lined the edges; keeping her eyes away from his again but he paid it no mind for the moment. He passed the bar over her water glistening skin, cleansing her of the day's light grime. "Today was rather pleasant, if we dismiss the unpleasantness of this morning. There is no reason why it cannot always be, I could even give you back your words if you promised to be a good girl."

He heard her sigh but that was the only indication she gave that she listened to him at all. He finished with her body and now stood behind her. Setting the soap aside, he let his hands slide over her, paying extra attention to her pert breasts and their pebbled nipples.

"I know my touch brings you pleasure." He emphasized his point by letting one hand slip between her legs, stroking her gently, in a way he knew would feel good. "Please me and let me please you. We need not live in this state of constant antagonism." He kissed her neck, licked behind her ear before nibbling on the shell of it, while simultaneously pinching her slickened clit between his fingers. She moaned and he smirked against her neck. He moved back from her then and out of the water, sitting on the edge and spreading his legs. "Come here Jane." Her head dropped slightly before she turned. "Pleasure me and then I will pleasure you. Let's end this pointless war between us." She sighed before gently wading through the water, coming to rest on her knees on the bench. He slid his hand into her hair and guided her to his jutting arousal. Hissing when her hot mouth enveloped the tip of him, he took one of her hands and had her wrap it around the base of his shaft while taking the other and silently bidding her to cup and massage his balls.

As he did this, his clone entered, not making a sound as he slid into the water from the opposite end of the tub. Jane had no idea that they were no longer alone until she felt a hand slide over her exposed rear. Her mouth left his cock with a lewd pop and she gasped as she tried to pull away. Loki took hold of her upper arm, ceasing her movements.

"You give me pleasure, I give you pleasure, remember?" Her eyes were wide as she looked at the perfect replica of him behind her. "No reason why it cannot happen at the same time." He managed to grab her by the back of the neck and crushed his lips to hers, his clone meanwhile spread her legs, knelt in the deeper water, spread her exposed lower lips and began the expert work of massaging her clit with his silver tongue.

"Now get that warm little mouth back on my cock, sweet little Jane."

OoOoO

This was… this was insane. Jane was having a hard time concentrating on anything as Loki fisted her hair in his hand and pressed himself deeper into her mouth. She gagged slightly and he released her just as the one behind her inserted two fingers inside of her, making her moan as his cock slipped out of her mouth.

"Would you prefer to be in control of this?" Loki breathed as he stroked himself right before her eyes. She nodded, preferring not to have him shove it to the back of her throat. She didn't see him smile but she felt him let go of her hair. The one behind her took the opportunity to add a third finger while keeping his tongue moving against her in a deliriously pleasurable way. If he kept that up, she'd be lost to it in no time. She couldn't help but moan around the man sitting in front of her.

"Yes." He hissed above her as he ran his hands along her shoulders, leaning over slightly to cup a breast before rolling a nipple between his fingers. Jane moaned again, unable to control the feelings that both men, both Lokis were causing. "Take more of me Jane, milk me like the little cock sucking expert I know you to be."

Seemingly on autopilot, she did as he asked, pulling more of the thick organ into her mouth before bobbing up and down at a faster pace, her hands once more taking up the positions in which he'd place them earlier, before the clone that was doing ungodly things behind her, had arrived.

Loki was moaning above her, offering words of encouragement as the debaucherous scene continued. At one point, when his clone's fingers curled inside of her, rubbing a very specific, very sensitive portion of her anatomy, she had to pull her mouth off of him, working his cock with only her hand as she let out a silent scream. All of her muscles tensed as she pulsed below. The next thing she knew, she was being hauled out of the water, her hands slipping from his hard member, only to be impaled by it a second later. She didn't even notice when his doppelganger shimmered out of existence.

"You came before me Jane, now I get to come inside of you." He held her limp, orgasm recovering body against his chest with one arm, his other steadied him as he began pounding into her at a frenzied pace. By the time Jane's mind was coming back to full speed, he was crushed up deeply inside of her, releasing a torrent of cum inside her cock filled cunt. He then languidly lay back, pulling her lithe body with him as he fought to catch his breath.

"There is no reasonable cause," he breathed, "for us to fight against one another when we can give one another that much pleasure." Jane just remained where she was and made no move to acknowledge anything he'd said. Absently, she really hoped the two races weren't genetically compatible because if they were... She sighed, not considering how he might take one of the few gestures she could make in her current condition. Soon enough, within a few days, she'd know.


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13:**

He watched her sleep for a few minutes after he'd dressed and noted the calm rise and fall of her chest. After a while, curiosity got the better of him, so he walked back to the edge of the bed and lightly placed his hand over her abdomen. Concentrating, he tried to detect whether or not new life had taken root within her womb but try as he might, he felt nothing. That wasn't the final say however; it was perfectly possible that if she were now carrying the product of their numerous couplings, that it was simply too early yet for him to detect through his magic. He'd only done it a few times before, once to a servant girl when he'd been young. He hadn't yet developed a way to magically protect against such occurrences. Luckily, he'd found nothing, not like the bellies of the women he'd known were pregnant as he slipped into their homes in order to practice the art of such a detection.

She stirred after he pulled his had away from her flat stomach but after a few moments, it was clear that she would not be waking. Instead, she turned slightly on her side, rubbed absently at her nose before settling back down once more. Though cliché, she looked very peaceful in sleep, any evidence of her daily scowl, often centered on him, had completely melted away in her unconscious state. He resisted the urge to run the backs of his fingers along her cheek and to her jaw. He had one last errand, a fairly frivolous one that in no way aided them in their upcoming, self imposed exile from the known nine realms. He preferred to get it done while she recuperated her mortal body with rest. It would only add to the surprise. It was, after all, an item that would really only interest her.

He knew it only as a 'stellar span' but he knew that it would allow her to study the nightscape of any realm that they came to stay within. Last night, she'd been surprisingly and thankfully compliant. Perhaps they'd overcome some boundary. Perhaps, from now on, they could learn to enjoy one another instead of constantly trying to anger the other with various ploys. He truly hoped that was the case and that was the reason for this last minute detour on his part, a peace offering of sorts.

The idea of her always being compliant in his desires, perhaps even one day coming to initiate such activities, actually made his chest constrict in a far too pleasant way. He knew it was uncharacteristically optimistic of him, knowing that he'd allowed himself that sort of optimism once before, only to have it cruelly crushed and taken away from him.

The kiss on Jotunheim…

In his post battle, frightened and frenzied state, he'd foolishly allowed himself to believe that the little human woman had actually pressed her lips and her body against his in real desire. In the end, he'd suffered for such sentimentality when he'd quickly recognized her actions as nothing more than a ploy to get him to let his guard down and let her escape from his protective hold.

He would not be so easily lulled into such a state again but he would also not block out the possibility all together. He even allowed himself the occasional mental fantasy. Just this morning, as he woke, he allowed himself the pleasant though of her stripping for him slowly, a vixen look to her eyes, as he just sat in a simple chair. In his lust filled wakening, she then got down on all fours and crawl seductively to him, running her hands possessively up his legs, massaging his length to fullness before working at the binding that held him at bay, staring at him the entire time, a wicked little grin on her lovely little mouth.

He'd let his imagination continue and had allowed himself to picture her next moves as she pulled his straining self from the confines of his trousers. She then absolutely worshiped his cock with her mouth, licking, sucking, stroking and squeezing. In his fantasy, she'd then released him in a far too teasing way, right before he could reach completion. Standing, she'd then straddled him and taken within her sopping wet heat, whispering how much she needed him, desired him.

Loki shook himself out of the far too pleasant idea and readjusted his semi hard length to a more comfortable position within his pants. Now was not the time for such things. He needed to get going if he was to accomplish his mission before she awoke. Upon his return, they would be taking their leave of the realm of Alfheim and moving themselves further away from the danger of the being that he refused to even give name to within his own mind.

XxXxX

"I rather like this realm, Sister," he said as they walked through the crowds of subtly glowing skinned elves. "So many pretty things I could play with."

"We have not the time for that, Brother." His sister continued to move with a diligent purpose that he couldn't fully comprehend, her tracking in full swing now. He'd seen her like this many times before, the slightly narrowed eyes, the tight lips and the way her shoulders led the way.

He gave her a melodramatic sigh in response but followed dutifully all the same. He kept pace with her while letting his eyes roam about the foreign landscape, taking in the beautiful males and females. Oh how their pale exterior would clash beautifully with his red stippled lavender. Their blond locks looked so completely ripe for being clutched harshly by his black tipped fingers. He wanted one, his skin practically hummed with the desire but just as he was about to let himself reach out and nonchalantly brush against one of them, he remembered his promised prize. The dark haired little human, the one whose shimmering image continued to play through his mind ever since his sister had provided him with the glimpse. She would be worth holding back for.

He wondered, would she scream or moan once he collected her off of their real target? His sister's target anyway, he'd switched motivations long ago. Males had their place in his desires but females would always take precedence. While Thanos' failure did have a particular allure to him, the pretender Asgardian's living cargo called to him far more. He wanted her and as such, he would have her.

"Stay focused Brother. He's near."

"Yes Sister, as you command," he said with an anticipatory smile.

XxXxX

AN: Horrendously short chapter… but, I'll make the rare promise that the next will be out within the next day or two. Get ready for some action (I'll have to prepare as well, action is not my forte). I hope the little bit of Loki mental masturbation was enough to tide you over for the time being. I need to say this once more, thank you so much for the continued support. You guys are the reason that this tale continues (albeit a bit more slowly than you'd like). Much love, from me to you!


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14:**

Loki studied the glass and metal instrument, inspecting the delicate carvings that decorated the collapsible cylinder. He had to admit, it had a simple beauty to it and he hoped she appreciated the gift he was procuring for her. In addition to its mechanical construction, it was also imbued with a special sort of magic that the shopkeeper was currently explaining to him in excruciating detail, obviously proud of what he'd created.

For a moment, he felt a small amount of jealousy. Why couldn't he have been brought here as a babe to live among a race that saw magic as something amazing and useful? The Asgardians had always feared it and were quite unwilling to change that foolish minset despite that their beloved king was the most powerful user of magic in all the known realms. What a hypocritical race they were.

"So you see, no matter what blocks the starscape from view, be it a sun's bright rays, clouds or even the roof of a structure, you'll still be able to see the stars as though conditions were ideal. Its magic also protects it from damage. It will last longer than the stars themselves." The lithe man collapsed it into its smallest form, no larger than the golden coinage of this world. "Will it please you to purchase it?" he asked hopefully.

"Yes," Loki answered, handing him a purse in exchange.

"A wise purchase, sir, very wise indeed."

Loki only nodded as he turned to leave. If he traveled quickly enough, he could still arrive back at their accommodations before she woke. He would present it to her, take pleasures with her and then they would be off. He'd allowed them to dawdle in Alfheim longer than he should have and he had no desire for Thanos' great reach to ever grip him again. He never wanted to know that level of suffering again. Tie him to a rock with his own innards and pour acid on him but do not let that death-courting-titan ever touch him again.

He hailed a cart and found himself pleased by the quick pace the driver could set in the quietness of the early morning streets. Only now were the throngs beginning to take over the winding pathways of this remarkable city but his driver was more than adept at winding though them with ease. Before long, he'd arrived back. He paid the man handsomely, knowing he would never be using this currency again. The thought made him look around at the world he would never see again, taking in the beauty of its architecture, the glowing skin of its people and the feel of magic that ran through everything. He would miss it. Just as he was about to move into the brothel his eyes caught an incongruity in the distance. There, in the sea of blonde hair and pale, glowing skin, walked two creatures with long, black hair and pale lavender skin. For a moment, he froze, unable to tear his eyes away. He knew these creatures and the familiarity caused his skin to break out in a cold sweat and finally forced his legs to carry him away.

They hadn't laid eyes on him but that didn't mean they didn't know where he was. That female had gotten this far, another hundred yards would be nothing. He tore through the reception room, up the stairs and bid his armor to materialize. He wished he'd could do the same with Jane's but he'd been in their room soon enough. Just as he tore through the door, he heard the screams from below. They were here already. He grabbed the invisible satchel from the shelf before dashing into the bedroom. Thankfully, she still lay beneath the covers that he subsequently tore off of her, waking her suddenly. He ignored whatever muttered curse the nude woman threw at him, focusing on their retreat instead. He gripped her upper arm and pulled her unceremoniously into the washroom. Thanking whatever true gods the universe held that the water from the previous night still sat coolly in the large basin. She screeched as he drug them both into it and he heard the door of their rooms slam open just before he pulled her under the water with him.

In the next instant, they were gone.

XxXxX

"NO!" His sister roared as they burst into the room that had a large basin of water, the surface still rippling and sloshing over the edges in the aftermath of their prey's escape. He was confused. If they were this close behind, couldn't they just immediately follow? They'd done it before and the process had always seemed no more difficult than walking through a corporeal doorway. The moment she wheeled on him, he knew it was not so easy in this particular case. If it were, she would not have walked the two steps back towards him and gripped him fiercely by the throat. She squeezed so tightly that he found he could not breath. Despite this, he did not struggle; just let her take her rage out on him. She'd done it before, though it had been centuries since she'd failed so spectacularly, bring this side of her out into the open. It reminded him of their mother.

What he didn't expect was the silver blade she drew from its sheath on her hip. She pressed it right between his eyes.

"Hold still brother and do no look at me so," she seethed as the blade bit into his non-too-delicate flesh. The silver burned and he could hear his blood sizzled against it. She drew it down, shallowly cutting down his nose and to his upper lip. "Open your mouth." He obeyed even though he knew his plight was about to get worse. She placed the serrated edge against the flat of his dark tongue and pressed down until the hundreds of tiny edges drew more of his blood. He could taste the burning tang of the enchanted blade. Then, as suddenly as she'd accosted him, she released him.

"Spit into the water," she commanded as she pointed to the bath whose water was only now beginning to settle. He didn't move immediately. "Now you fool before they are lost to us and I have to start from scratch!"

He trotted over to the basin; his flesh still aflame with pain and spit his blood-drenched saliva into it. Instantly, the blue water turned black and she pushed him forcefully out of the way. She stepped gingerly into the water, fully clothed and submerged herself into the now tarry substance that filled it. When she rose a full minute later, facing him, she was covered in the vicious substance. His sister looked like an inky goddess rising from a primordial sea. The full blackness that engulfed her was only interrupted when she opened her eyes. Their whites were a stark and terrifying contrast to her newest costume.

"It will take some time, but we will be able to follow." She then stepped out, trailing the substance behind her, making quite a mess in the process. Stopping just in front of him, she cupped his cheeks with her sludge-covered hands. It wasn't until that moment the he realized that he'd been shaking almost violently. "I'm sorry, Love." She then kissed him and he could taste the disgusting substance leaking past his lips. "You know that I love you, right?"

He nodded dumbly.

"It had to be done and now all of our hard work has not been for naught."

He nodded again and the trembling slowly subsided.

"The pain will end soon. The scarring will be minimal."

He nodded.

"I'll be sure to secure you your prize. I'll even join you in the celebration once we do."

He smiled and so did she.

XxXxX

They burst from the frigid water, gasping. He looked around them and almost cried in relief when he saw shore not to far away. He grasped her around the waist and began pulling them both toward it. Her initial screams and yells quickly died down as they turned to nothing more than mumbled nonsense. When he chanced a look away from the quickly drawing shoreline to her, he saw her paling skin and bluing lips. He swam twice as hard in his sudden desperation. The temperature of this water would kill her if he didn't get her out of it as soon as possible.

"Do not die on me now, woman." He panted as his feet found purchase on the shallow bottom. He hefted her into his arms and walked the rest of the way out. The barren, grey landscape offered no cover but luckily, they wouldn't need it. Once he'd cleared the soggy shore, he set her down and reached into his sac, withdrawing what would soon be their newest lodging. It popped into existence with a few quickly spoken words and by the time he walked through the passage, he had a fire roaring in the center hearth. He laid her next to it and proceeded to strip himself of his drenched clothing with a simple spell, drying them at the same time. When he wrapped himself around her trembling from, he found himself surprised that she felt so cold against him. He was the frost giant after all and yet he was now the warmer between them. He summoned a blanket and covered them both, hoping she would warm soon.

As he finally allowed himself to rest, her head tucked beneath his chin, he began to consider their current situation. His trick with the bath would only buy them a day or two at most, muffling, not destroying their trail. How had they been tracked down so quickly? Had Thanos dispatched them immediately after his failure? He shivered but not with the cold. Just a minute more and they would have suffered capture. They would have been under the maniacal titan's yoke once more. Jane would not have survived for long and he didn't even want to think about himself.

Now he needed to formulate a new plan, one designed to outrun and eventually escape them altogether. He would rest first, recover his strength and move them again as soon as possible. He cast a warming spell on his Jane just before letting his exhausted body succumb to sleep.

XxXxX

AN: Golly, I was gone for a long time. My reason, not a good one mind you, but I had written this chapter before and then… it was gone. Worst of all, but so was the other chapter of over 5k words that I wrote for a later scene in this story… I don't know what I did to this day but there's nothing more depressing that finishing something and then realizing that you have to do it again. I'm not sure which version was better but I hope you like the only one you'll ever get to see. Maybe I'll be better and update more regularly again, maybe not. Either way, it was fun to finally post this sucker. Hopefully I'll get back into my smutty mindset and the next installment will be filled with Loki depravity once more!


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15:**

A fire crackling, an arm around her waist, her back pressed up against a chest and his silky voice, oddly strained, were the things she woke to.

"How do you feel?"

"Terrible," she answered honestly. For once, it had more to do with just him being anywhere near her. Her head ached, all of her muscles felt strained and no matter how hard she tried, she felt out of breath.

"We will leave this realm within the hour. It's but an in-between."

She didn't respond for a good long time, just laying next to him and trying to gather her wits about her. They were on a new realm. She closed her eyes and tried to sort out what she could remember. She'd been in bed, then he'd pushed them both under the tub's water and then she'd been freezing. For a moment, she remembered thinking that maybe he'd finally found a method of killing her. She'd been happy for about thirty seconds before she'd passed out. She couldn't make heads or tails of what had happened and why so she turned to her only other possible recourse.

"What happened?"

"Agents of Thanos found us," he whispered, offering nothing else. If she didn't know better, she'd think that he sounded afraid… like he had back on Jotunheim upon hearing of Thanos from the Jotunn huntress. She wasn't content with knowing as little as that.

"You saw these 'agents'?" He only nodded in response. "So, you knew them by sight. You've met them before?" For a moment, she didn't think he was going to answer. She opened her mouth to repeat herself when he finally spoke.

"I do not know them by name, I'm not even sure if they have them. They are referred to by and refer to themselves only as Brother and Sister."

"Are they? Siblings, I mean."

"Yes."

"What are they?"

"Insane." And his arm tightened around her in what felt oddly protective.

"How so?" Jane persisted, ignoring his odd behavior. Her desire to know overrode analyzing his strange behavior.

He sighed. "The brother is a torturer, an effective one like I've never known." _…like he'd never known?_ Personally? She might have asked that but he continued. "The sister is a tracker through sorcery, apparently able to track magical signatures, even very old ones. Hence why we left Alfheim through water. It will make it difficult for her to follow us, but not impossible."

"How does that work?" It felt nice to simply be curious about something instead of focusing on her normal daily plight.

He only shrugged.

"You don't know or you won't tell me?"

He sighed again. "Think of it like using hounds to track prey, the water will wash away the scent. The same basic principle applies."

"Makes sense, I guess."

"Hn." He shifted then, releasing her waist and letting his hand smooth down her front before it came to rest on her abdomen. Rolling her from her side to her back, she finally saw his face; she realized that the odd tone in his voice carried into his expression. "I will not let them get hold of you." He was looking at her so earnestly.

"Because of the pact," she said absently, unsure of what else to say or how to respond.

"No." And then he buried his face in the crock of her neck. She expected him to start kissing her, one of his many preludes to his rapes of her body but he didn't. "I would keep you from them anyway," he whispered into her neck. "The things they would do to you…" he trailed off before suddenly pushing himself off of her and onto his feet. "We need to prepare to leave." He held out his hand in an offer to help her stand. At first, she wasn't going to take it, too confused by his current state and without a desire to be helped by him with anything. However, when she tried to stand without his aid, she found it almost impossible. The shortness of breath suddenly became so much more; the effort left her dizzy.

"Your constitution is not suited to this atmosphere." His hand remained outstretched and begrudgingly she took it. He draped the blanket over her shoulders and escorted her outside of the one room domed lodge. She started to protest about her lack of clothing when he cut her off.

"We'll have to travel by water again." And he pointed at the frigid water that lay a hundred yards away.

"You're kidding."

"I am not. It is the only way to stay ahead of them."

"Well shit." She missed the odd look he gave her after she said that because she was too busy looking at her fate, shivering in trepidation and avoiding looking at his still completely nude form. The cold didn't seem to bother him in the least. She then took a moment to look at the world in which they now found themselves. Grey was the best word to describe it, grey and rocky. "What does the rest of this world look like?" She asked absently, not really expecting an answer.

"Just like this around the rest of the equator, the majority of the planet is frozen under ice."

"Any life?"

"Not of any significance."

She decided not to tell him just how significant she would consider even a single celled organism from another planet. Hell, before Thor showed up and definitively demonstrated that life outside of Earth existed, it would have been the discovery of the century. Still, it didn't fascinate her any less.

An odd popping sound drew her attention back behind her and she raised both her eyebrows at the site of him holding a small cube, the lodge now gone. She suddenly really wanted to better understand how the hell magic worked. He then turned to her and handed her what looked like a big cookie.

"Eat it."

It didn't taste like a cookie. She blanched at the strange flavor and even stranger consistency. Unfortunately, the idea of a hardened disk of wet cat food came to mind and she had a hard time taking another bite.

"It's only for now." He seemed to read her mind as he ate the same thing. At least if he was going to torture her with this food, he had the decency to do the same to himself.

After a minute of standing on the rocky terrain, her bare feet going numb and finishing the hard patty of disgusting nourishment, he stepped back over to her and picked her up. She started to protest but quickly found the dizziness return. The planet must be incredibly low on oxygen and judging by the fact that she saw no plant life from where they stood, it didn't surprise her. Once they reached the water's edge, he set her down, mumbled something she didn't understand and the blanket was gone. Then she was in his arms once more and walking into the water. She gasped once it touched her backside.

"For only a moment." He promised her. "Hold your breath." And she did, suppressing a scream when he suddenly dunked them below. The feeling of frigid water rushing over her was almost too much but as soon as her head submerged, the temperature changed drastically, going from near freezing to almost warm by comparison. When they resurfaced, she gasped for air and tried to look around but her eyes met nothing but pitch black, not even a starry night sky. Something was wrong, she'd gone blind.

"Loki?" She felt herself starting to panic as she squeezed her eyes shut a few times, trying to see something, anything. She couldn't be blind, she couldn't be blind, oh god, she couldn't be blind.

"A moment." She started to thrash against him, fear taking grip of her rational mind. "Calm yourself, Jane."

"Let me go, I can't see!"

"Less of a reason to let you go." She didn't even notice when he pulled them out of the water as she tried desperately to push against his solid chest, not gaining an inch for her frantic efforts. "Calm down, you'll be able to see in a moment."

"I'm not blind?" She almost cried in relief, glomming on ridiculously to his words.

"No more than I, it is only darkness. A second later, the brightest, loveliest flame she'd ever seen, burst into existence. She watched as it hovered above his hand for a moment before rising into the air and splitting into two. As it rose higher still, the two became four and then the four became eight. That's when Jane's breath caught in her throat. It was magnificent. Not the lights he'd conjured but the space it illuminated. Crystals of pale purple, some larger than herself, clung to every inch of the ceiling that had to be some thirty feet above them, natural columns of what looked like limestone were arranged at random intervals around the massive space. As the lights continued to divide, Jane stepped away from Loki, uncaring of anything but taking in their awesome surroundings. They stood next to a crystal clear pool, the one they'd just risen from, that perfectly reflected this subterranean world like a mirror.

When she went to take another step, a hand around her upper arm stopped her. "Not yet. I'm unsure how safe it is to move about. There could be false floors anywhere." She just nodded and continued to look across the water. The hand holding her didn't release her and just before she tried to shake him off, his other hand took hold of her other arm and pulled her back into him. She bit her lip when she felt him lean over and begin to trail kisses from one shoulder, across her back and over to the other.

Her reprieve from such things had obviously been short. She considered telling him to stop but just squeezed her eyes shut. What purpose would it serve? It would make him angry and then he'd just take her anyway. She hated this, hated how numb she felt herself becoming.

His hands smoothed up and down her arms several times even as he left a wet trail down the still damp skin of her back. Soon, he was kneeling behind her, placing a kiss on each of her lower cheeks before turning her around and burying his nose in her dark curls. He gripped her buttocks and pushed her tighter to him for a moment before he slid his hands down to the back of her thighs, gripped them and bade her to widen her stance.

"Loki." She finally found the will to at least try to stop him, "I'm tired."

"I am not," he informed her right before delivering a long, probing lick to her core, ending it with a highly effective flick to her clit. "I want you," he said and proceeded to do it again and again.

"I…" but she trailed off, unable to come up with anything better at the moment. Soon, she found her hands on his shoulders as she tried to hold herself up against his oral onslaught. The tension in her belly was rising to an excruciating level against her will causing her nails to bit into his skin. He groaned but she didn't really hear it as every muscle in her body seemed to contract at the same time, like a tiny bout of rigor mortis, a tiny death, la petit mort. Then she cried out and slumped against him.

By the time she came back to herself, she was straddling his lap with his cock planted firmly inside of her still twitching heat.

"You are so beautiful when you come, my Jane." He then suckled her neck as his hands began to impale her upon him over and over again, languidly at first but soon increasing in speed. "So beautiful."

"Shut up," she finally said when she found her voice once more. He just chuckled in response. Minutes later, he finished with a deep groan. He kept her there for some time as he regained his normal breathing.

"We will eat, rest and then we must move again." With a wave of his hand, the dress he'd procured from that elf whore materialized on her body and a second movement and a couple of silent words conjured another fire.

"Can I get up now?" She finally asked, the numbness was starting to fade and she just wanted to clean herself of him.

"A kiss first and you may."

She sighed and rolled her eyes.

"A good one, mind you," he clarified as she began to lean in.

She pressed her lips to his and knowing it wouldn't be enough, she caught his bottom lip between hers. It seemed to be enough though he deepened the kiss for a moment before pulling back and nodding his ascent.

She stood, cupping herself with her hand as she stood. She took the few steps to the water and crouched down, hiking her dress around her hips and cleaning herself of their combined fluids. She watched the evidence slowly float away before she just sat down, tucked her knees beneath her chin and tried not to cry. At least it was a magnificently beautiful temporary prison in which she now found herself. She couldn't help but wonder what the next one would look like. Would it reflect her mood as the last one did, or would it contrast it so completely like this won had?

XxXxX

AN: What? Another chapter out so quickly? I had to; this smutty tale needed some more smut. Loki's acting a bit oddly, no? How far behind are the siblings? Where will they go next? So many questions and I'm the author for crying out loud. Until next time… Oh, and by the way, everyone that is reviewing… you guys are phenomenal, seriously. If you're signed in, I'll shoot you a PM as soon as I get a chance. If you aren't… you should and then we can have a chat too. :)


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16:**

Loki looked down at his little mortal, formerly Thor's little mortal, and smiled. She wasn't his brother's anymore, not in any fashion. He oversaw every aspect of her life now, what she ate, where she slept, who she fucked and when she would become a mother.

He'd finally felt it after she'd woken in his arms on that first barren world after their escape from the siblings. The sensation he'd felt after he cast it had been little more than a twinge. He'd done it a second time and then a third, just to be sure and every time it had been there. It felt so very different from the tests he'd done in his youth but those had been women with protruding bellies. Those had felt like life but with Jane it felt more like… potential.

For half a second on that first day, he'd had the thought that perhaps it was not his. He'd known that Asgardians could breed humans as it had been done by many in the past but Jotun? He'd been quick to dismiss it however. They'd been on Jotunheim for nearly a month and then spent almost two weeks in each others company since then. No, it was his and the possibility hadn't entered his mind since. He hadn't let her out of his sight since then, not in any of the fifteen realms they'd traveled through what would have been just nine days for Jane.

He still had not told her, enjoying the solitary knowledge for a time. Though he was already certain, he continued to cast the spell simply for the fascination it brought him. Each time, the feeling grew stronger and it filled him with an odd but fierce sort of pride that he'd never experienced or even expected.

They'd suffered one close call with Thanos' hunters but he had little worry about them any longer. He'd sensed neither hide nor hair of them since Alfheim and with the number of travels they'd managed in such a short time, he had little worry of them ever catching back up, not with the precautions he'd taken. Normally, traveling through water would have left him irritable but the fact that it kept Jane quite nude, served to counteract that nicely. The fact that she no longer fought him only served to round out how well everything was now going. He'd taken her a dozen times in as many different ways and each time she'd been compliant, perhaps not participatory as he might one day like but she no longer cried, or yelled or attempted to push him away. It was progress that he fully appreciated.

Even as he stared down at her now, her delicate heat sheathing him so tightly, so perfectly as he moved languidly within her, she didn't do anything but grip his upper arms and keep her eyes closed. He gently kissed her lips, tasting her mouth with lazy relish before tilting his head and lowering it to nibble at the lobe of her ear.

"Would you like to explore this world before we depart it?" he asked with a whisper into her ear. She didn't answer. "I have been here once before, very long ago," while waiting out Odin's rage at one of his many pranks that he couldn't quite recall, "and as I recall, it contained some rather interesting life." He kissed her neck for a moment. "Would you like that Jane? To rest our travel weary bodies and see something of this realm?" Again, she ignored him.

Annoyed, he lifted his head and stared down at her as he continued to move within her, still in no hurry to find his release, just enjoying the warm pleasure of her. "Look at me Jane."

Her brow furrowed for a moment before she sighed and did as he bid. He repeated his question. "Shall we take a look at what this world has to offer?" Her eyes darted off to the right for a moment before she shrugged but also nodded. He would have preferred a more definitive answer or one that contained any amount of genuine interest but he decided that her response was enough in the end. He chose that moment to send a hand between them and coax a climax from her. A few minutes later, she was panting below him, her cunt milking him of his now redundant seed.

"After we eat then." He finished the conversation once he'd finished catching his breath. Pulling away, he instantly lamented leaving her warm embrace, wiping himself with a small cloth before handing it to her. She did much the same as she sat up. For the first time since they'd first arrived in Alfheim, he decided to have her wear her armor. It wouldn't hurt for her to wear the extra protection since they weren't going to immediately depart from this planet. She sighed when she saw it but began to slowly don it all the same.

"How long will we stay here?" She asked as she finished securing her thigh brace. It was the first time she'd spoken since they'd arrived here the night before.

"Two, maybe three days depending."

"Depending on what?"

"You," he answered simply. Let her have her small bit of say. Give her a tiny taste of the sort of power he was willing to allow her if things continued as they were. She didn't accept it with much grace however, when she simply rolled her eyes at his admission. "Here, eat this." He handed her a bowl filled with tastier edibles from the cornucopia.

She took the bowl without thanks or complaint and sat down with it before attempting to secure her vambraces in place. He would likely have to aid her with those anyway since they could be tricky when only able to use one hand. She ate the fruit quietly and then picked up what looked like a sausage, sniffing it slightly. Suddenly, her entire visage paled and she nearly dropped the bowl in her hasty retreat from their lodge. He followed immediately after and found her barely outside the entrance, her hand gripping the edge and she heaved up everything she'd just eaten.

He just stood back and waited for her to finish, conjuring a cup of water for her when she finally righted herself. He held it out for her when she turned but she only stared at him for a moment, like she was trying to read something in his features. Her eyes were red from her heaving but the suspicion that he first saw in them turned cold. She gave him the briefest of shakes of her head before she brushed passed him, her hand on her abdomen, her head held higher than it had since Jotunheim. He watched with what he hoped she saw as a detached interest. He hoped that the odd pressure in his chest wasn't evident at all.

Jane knelt down next to the river their lodge was near and cupped water up to her mouth to rinse with, Loki couldn't help but grip the cup in his hand a little too tightly. The moment he heard it crack, he sent it away to whence it came.

"How long have you known?" He heard her ask, making him realize that he'd been staring at his hand. When he looked up, he found her still facing away from him, staring out at the lush undergrowth on the other side of the waterway.

"Since our escape," he answered easily enough even though his voice seemed to get lost in the distance between them. For a moment, he thought that maybe she didn't even hear him.

"I didn't want this." She sighed and then she laughed. "But I didn't want any of this, did I?"

"What did you want?"

She turned and he saw the shining trails on her cheeks. "Just to help Thor because he loved you and wanted to save you." Then she walked up to him, her chin defiant, eyes sad. He didn't move when she cupped his cheek with her still wet hand. "You didn't deserve him. No matter what he once was, you didn't deserve the man he'd become, the man you helped to create." Then she walked around him and back into the lodge without saying another word.

XxXxX

AN: Ohhhhhhhhhhh. So…. I got nothing. Whatcha think?


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter 17:**

After many long, tense moments of silence that morning in which he attempted to help her with her arm guards, offered her more fruit (this time without any meat) and even tried to engage her in some simple conversation about the subtropical realm in which they now temporarily resided; he found her quite simply unwilling to engage.

For now, he decided to leave her be, to allow her to fully absorb the discovery of her condition. Instead, he anxiously waited to show her some of the more interesting scenery of this world. If her reaction to the cave they'd stayed in was any indication, she was certain to be in awe soon enough, perhaps enough to even set aside her current melancholy for a time. Then tonight, he would finally present her with her gift. As he recalled, the night sky here was so close to some of Teldrassil's branches that his little mortal, who'd been so taken with the wonders of the space beyond Midgard before, might actually swoon with the sheer beauty she was to witness this night.

This was what he must do; show her that her life with him would still be filled with nothing but wonder and beauty, enough that she'd forget her silly Midgardian notions of freedom and free will. She just needed to see that her life would be far richer with than without him and since she was a woman obsessed with discovery, he thought it quite a reasonable goal.

So they spent the rest of the day moving from one spectacular natural wonder to the next; from massive, multicolored canyons far deeper and wider than any of her world, to observing herds of massive land creatures that lumbered across the landscape, leaving the terrain unrecognizable in their wake, to a field of earthen tubes that randomly prayed superheated water and steam far into the air, causing a million rainbows to dance across sky. Slowly, as he'd hoped, her emotionless, cold facade slowly faded, replaced by her mind's love of everything new and interesting. By the time the sun began to touch the horizon, she was actually asking him questions, speaking to him without being spoken to first. He kept his smug expression below the surface however, keeping his plans and their progress entirely to himself.

"Is the entire planet this geothermic ally active?" She'd asked of the geyser field. "Are they warm blooded or cold blooded? She'd asked of the massive herbivores. "Does the river empty into an inland sea or an ocean?" She'd asked of the river that had been responsible for carving the ancient canyon. He'd answered them all as well as he could, sometimes needing her to explain some of the terminology she used that he was unfamiliar with. It wasn't until they sat down to eat their evening meal that her mood from earlier that morning began to return, the food likely reminding her of it. She only picked at her food, barely eating any of it. Now seemed as good a time to speak of it now, since it was obviously on her mind. He wished that her curiosity of the day extended to his child growing within her and that she'd be the one to initiate the conversation with a question or two. As it was, she did not, so he took up the slack.

"Asgardian women would experience the same sort of ailment when with child. It is only temporary."

"I know." And she said nothing more, taking a miniscule bit of the roll in her hand. Then she set it down. "But what about Jotun women?"

He stilled. "What about them?"

"Would they experience the same sort of ailment?" She asked, sending his words back at him.

"I don't know."

"Do you know anything about your own kind?"

He wasn't sure if she was genuinely asking or attempting to needle him. He regarded her for a long moment, trying to puzzle it out but found the pieces simply didn't fit. She took another tiny bite of her roll and stared at a point over his shoulder.

"Thor told me what he knew about them."

Still, he couldn't tell what her motivation was and considering his titles, it left him growing more and more irritated even if she was only curious.

"But everything he told me, I saw for myself. They're so much bigger than you and you're so much bigger than me. There's a reason they don't breed Great Dane males to Chihuahua bitches." She looked into his eyes for a reaction but, apparently, she didn't see what she was looking. "Breeds of dogs. Great Dane's," she held out her hands to the maximum span of her arms' abilities. "Chihuahua's," her hands came very close together.

He hadn't required an explanation; he'd understood her context without the patronizing demonstration of size. He'd already considered this once before, soon after deciding to try to get her with child. It was certainly a risk but one he'd been willing to take. He'd rationalized that with the aid of his magic; he could regulate her body and that of the child's, thus keeping her healthy and safe. After all, wouldn't the pact have kept him from ever bedding her if a child between them could kill her? He'd never undertaken a blood pact before or studied them extensively and wasn't entirely sure how complex they could be. No matter, he would take care of her.

"That is not a concern." He finally answered her.

"Really? Why not?"

"I will make sure that it does not harm you." She didn't look satisfied. "The pact." He added as the last of his explanation. She still didn't look satisfied but he said no more. She took another bite, the roll now taking on a crescent shape. He found himself strangely interested in it but once she swallowed, she spoke once more.

"It could be Thor's."

He set his own bowl down, stood and crossed over to her. He gripped her chin once he'd leaned over her. She just clenched her jaw and defiantly held his gaze.

"It is not. The child is mine."

"It's been six weeks."

"You bled on Jotunheim."

She didn't even miss a beat. "I barely spotted and that could have been from the stress."

He knelt down, his other hand snaking into her hair while the one on her chin tightened, his voice dropping a few octaves. "It. Is. Mine." He planted a fiercely possessive kiss on her lips, not lingering long. "As are you."

This was not how he'd wanted the evening to progress.

"I hope it's his."

He released her as if he'd been burned and instantly raised his hand to her, enjoying the way she flinched at the move. He didn't strike her of course, both unwilling and unable to do so. At least he told himself he was unwilling, that he only wanted to threaten even if it was hollow.

"You think it wise to begin taunting me again?" She didn't look at him when he asked that, just staring into the cracking fire at the center of their domed lodge, her eyes reflecting the dancing light.

"I don't really think it matters what I do, it won't change anything but it does at least make me feel… something."

He hated that statement; it made his skin crawl for some reason. "I make you feel things. You will feel even more with the child."

She still didn't look at him. "You're right, you do _make _me feel things. And now that you're angry, are you going to _make_ me feel something new and horrible?"

He'd been considering it but for some reason, the moment she pointed out his normal reaction, it no longer felt like a course of action that he had any desire to pursue. He'd been considering taking pleasure in her seldom used backside but he now had a better idea, one that melded well with his original intentions. He stood, retrieved his satchel and pulled out the golden disc. Taking hold of her upper arm, he hauled her back outside and made her follow him to a pre-scouted location just outside the edge of the forest they were now camped in.

Releasing her, he turned and thrust his gift into her hands. She looked more than just a little confused, not only by the object she now held but also for his reaction to their argument. She just stared at him, not even noticing the multiple moons that now dotted the horizon, or the thick band of stellar constellation that ripped across the night sky. She only saw it when he stepped behind her and lifted her chin with two of his fingers. Her gasp was music to his ears. Of everything he'd shown her today, this was what he knew she would love the most.

"Oh my god." She breathed out and tensed once more when he manipulated her hands into opening the scope. She didn't relax until he'd pulled it up to her eye and lett her look at it with the devise, which was a mix of the mechanical and magical. The hand she didn't have wrapped around it, shot to her mouth as she inhaled sharply. "W-what is that?"

"One of Teldrassil's many roots."

"I've never seen anything like it," she said with a blatant sense of awe.

What a fascinating woman. How easily she could pass from anger and melancholy to wonder and awe. "I have been excited for you to see it."

She pulled the scope away from her eye and looked at him over her shoulder, her brow furrowed and almost pained looking. Then she shook her head and turned to look back through her gift. For the longest time, he simply stood behind her as she examined every inch of sky above their heads. He heard her muttering different things from time to time, sounding like she was having little epiphanies, as she would look from one constellation to another. He stepped away from her and walked a short distance from her to sit and rest against the base of a long dead tree.

Over two hours later, she finally looked away and rubbed at her now sore neck. When she turned, she looked at him for a moment before she spoke.

"I hate contradictions." He knew she talking about him because he'd been told something similar many times over the course of his long life.

"Most do."

She closed the span back into its compact shape. "I hate being grateful for one thing one minute and being furious about another the next moment."

He nodded as he stood, holding his hand out to her. "You're tired. We should retire."

Her eyes remained on that outstretched hand for a long time before her shoulders dropped and she walked to him, letting him take her hand in his. He then guided her safely back to their camp where they settled in for the night. Once he had an arm wrapped around her waist, her back pressed comfortably to his front as they settled in for sleep, she whispered out something he hadn't expected to hear.

"For tonight, thank you."

"You're welcome," he returned, just as quietly.

"Just for tonight," she clarified.

"Of course."

XxXxX

AN: So, now Jane is already questioning the paternity and Loki seems unwilling to even contemplate the possibility and for the first time, he uses a different method (other than sexual depravity) to force a change in Jane's attitude. Hope it was enjoyable. Also, I LOVED the reviews, all of them because you guys are so inspiring) and in keeping with the theme of this chapter, their contradictions are funny too. Some of you are lamenting the possible lack of future smut while some of you are pleased by that… I just hope there's a safe mix of both to keep everything at least partially satisfied.

Now, to answer to a rather… intense PM I received from a reader. Context for everyone else, said reader wrote,

"This is sick, completely ooc and just the perverse ramblings of a demented fangirl. This is not Loki. Your pathetic."

What I responded with:

"Wow. Point taken. But let me offer a mild rebuttal. I'll agree with point one. It is sick. Point two, I'll agree but only partly. I'd say he's ooc from a marvel standpoint (sorta) and even from the mythology (sorta). I'm mixing the two up a bit but was self admittedly a bit ooc from the start. Third point, you couldn't be more dead-on with that one. Fourth point, my pathetic what? My only question, answer only if you'd like to, why did you even bother reading it with what I so clearly put in the description and original AN? Seems like you needlessly tortured yourself with my story by ignoring them. Oh well, good luck finding Loki's that better suit your 'fangirl' self. Good day madam."

Finally (sorry for the horrid length of this AN), Anon E. Mouse, your review was exceptional. I wish I could PM you and tell you why. Oh well, I just thought you should know how much I appreciated it. Thank you.


	18. Chapter 18

It seems my story is mildly infamous (very mildly) on tumblr. If you search the Lokane tags, you'll find an entry concerning this terrible tale. The author pulls no punches when decrying just how horrid this bit of fan fiction is. She doesn't mention STC by name but she's advocating people report the story in order to have it taken down. She's more than welcome to do so and also well within her rights as this story should carry an MA rating, a rating not allowed on this site. If this does get removed or my account banned, just know that I will repost all of this story in all its hideous glory on (adult) (fanfiction) (dot net) under the same author name and story title. You, my lovely readers, have been warned. Apologies for the long absence.

Chapter 18:

He took a cautious glance in her direction but didn't let his eyes linger for too long. These days it didn't take too much to set her off and as such, he often played the mute, hiding unobtrusively in plain sight. If he even began to interrupt her near constant search by complaining of the incessant boredom he'd been subjected to, he would bear the brunt of her dark wrath. If there was one word to describe his sister, it was obsessed.

This wasn't anything new. She'd always been like this, just like their mother had been before her. He could clearly remember a time before the feared matriarch of their family passed from this life. In those days, the mother had been the hunter while the daughter played the part of protégé by learning the closely guarded secrets of this dark trade. The two females would disappear for long stretches of time and each time they returned, his sister would grow more and more agitated. She had yearned to take their mother's place. The magic used to track and capture their prey could not be learned; the methods taught were only theoretical. The only way to gain the power was to pass it on; from mother to daughter and the only way to give it was to give the life that held it.

To put it simply, before his sister could take their mother's place, she had to take her life. That was how it had been for a countless number of generations and how it would always be. Their mother had not feared death and his sister had eagerly awaited it. The same would one day be true of his sister and the daughter she would one day bear.

At the moment, he was nearly sure that his sister was at her wits end as she desperately tried to pick up the scent of their elusive prey. He watched as she dipped her own slashed palms into the lake's waters, chanting in a language he'd never been taught. He'd been watching this for almost three of this current realm's days. Not once did he complain. Not once did he ask if she were coming close to taking them to the next destination. Instead, he sat quietly, bringing his attention back to his hands as he toyed with one of his favorite blades and imagined how he would torment Thanos' little failure in repayment for the aggravation he was causing his dear sister. He slid his finger along the flat edge, dangerously close to the razor edge. He twisted the blade slightly and his lips curled into a happy grin. He saw the pleased face of his sister staring back at him in the mirror-like reflection of the blade.

"Beautiful," he hissed as he looked upon her triumphant eyes.

"As will be our victory. Let us collect our prey, Brother." He raised his eyes to meet her and she held out her hand. He took it, feeling her blood coat his palm as she pulled him to stand before her. He reached out and touched her cool cheek, running his thumb along her high cheekbone. He stepped so close to her than the planes of their bodies almost touched. He smiled at her as he rested his forehead against hers, his hand sliding into her damp hair.

"Mother would be proud," he whispered, his lips only a hair's breadth away from hers. He saw her close her eyes in unabashed pleasure at hearing his rarely delivered compliment. He more felt than saw her hand move to cover her heart. He understood the symbolism well. The heart, the center of her magic, had been their mother's last gift to his sister as she pulled it from her chest, still beating. Yes, their mother would certainly be proud. "As am I." He kissed her cheek, pulled away and waited for her to lead the way. They both stepped into the heated water of the lake and prepared for victory.

XxXxXxXxXxX

Jane sat wrapped in a thick blanket as cold rains beat against the outer walls of the lodge. It had been easy to pretend she wasn't actually pregnant at first. The morning sickness only lasted for a few weeks and once that had passed, there were no physical symptoms of her condition beyond the lack of menstruation. Her stomach remained entirely flat for four months and then for another two months it was little more than a gradually expanding bump. However, at seven months, she could no longer pretend. She shifted when she felt the creature inside of her kick painfully into her internal organs. It was always restless, just like the god that proclaimed to be its father.

She'd lost track of the number of realms they'd traveled through. It had to be at least fifty, maybe sixty with a handful of them containing sentient life. Each time Loki seemed set to remain for a time, he'd suddenly change his mind at the drop of a hat and move them yet again. It would take at least a month to find another 'suitable' location where they would remain for two, maybe three weeks before Loki would once again grow antsy and whisk them away once more.

Even though she knew they were well out of range for her to have any real hope of ever being located by anyone she cared about, each move still felt like they were getting farther and farther away from anything she once knew as home. The land they world they were currently camped out on had been one of 'suitable' locations until this morning. They'd been lying beneath the blankets, his body wrapped around hers with his ever present hand resting on her abdomen when the creature inside of her had kicked him. Loki had shot into a sitting position and tore the blankets from them in order to stare down at her suddenly exposed, distended belly. The look of wonder on his face would have been endearing in any other situation if it had been on anyone's face but his.

It had been moving noticeably within her for over a month but she'd never told him of it and this had been the first time he'd been made aware. The smile that overcame his initial shock was so overwhelmingly genuine that she'd almost smiled with him. Almost. She managed to repress the irrational urge; instead she'd just looked away from him and forced him to experience his unadulterated joy alone.

He may have stolen her, taken from everything she loved and held dear and for that reason alone, she would remain push him away at every chance she got. His presence was nearly constant but just being in proximity to someone does not mean companionship.

Jane Foster, the outcast among her peers on Earth was as much alone now as she'd always been. She took great comfort in the knowledge that her kidnapper was no better off. They were together but they were both utterly alone.

Jane pressed her chin into her knees as she tightened her arms around her legs. She hated him and she hated that moments like this morning would not stop repeating themselves inside her head over and over again. She hated analyzing his actions and words. She hated that he'd been acting differently towards her as though she'd become something precious rather than something to use and abuse. The larger her abdomen grew, the greater the evidence of her pregnancy, the kinder and more attentive he became.

That wasn't to say that he'd stopped his unwanted appetites upon her but he no longer needled her about her situation, about Thor or anything else he used to use to get a rise out of her. Instead, he would try to ply her with fantastic stories of discovery, of the origins of the magic he'd first learned and of its basic principles. He constantly tried to use her love of science to his advantage, showing her wondrous things on each world they visited. She'd seen more natural and unnatural beauty, more fantastic flora and fauna and introduced her to new theories concerning the cause and condition of the cosmos than she could have hope to learn in five human lifetimes if she'd never met him.

He seemed to think that would be enough, that she'd be so dazzled by each new place that she'd slowly forget about the situation between them. He was a fool to think that. Jane would not be one of those women that deluded themselves into falling in love or obsession with their tormentors. She would not fall prey to Stockholm syndrome. She could not and remain herself.

So she continued to hate his touch, his attempts at companionability, his infuriating pleasure he derived from her lamentable condition and his deluded notion that he'd formed in his mind concerning their future.

She heard the covering of the lodge's door sweep open and closed and wondered in it would be days or minutes before they left this place for somewhere new. She didn't acknowledge his return, keeping her back to him and staring into the flames as they licked at the unknown fuel source of the center hearth. She heard him come to stand behind her and felt as he reached down to gently stroke hear long unbound hair. Her brow furrowed as she heard him inhale deeply, a thick lock obviously raised to his nose.

Ice ran through her veins when a warm hand suddenly covered her mouth. Her eyes strained down to see not a pale hand but a faintly lavender one. Immediately her hands shot from below the blanket to try to pry the unknown appendage from her but it's grip was like iron, like Loki's but without the undercurrent of restraint beneath it.

"Shhhhh. Don't struggle. Shhhhh," the unknown voice cooed in her ear. "We been searching for you. I'm so pleased we could finally meet, so very, very pleased." Then her world went dark.

AN: Sorry, no actual Loki in his chapter but he will feature heavily in the next one. And yes, shit just got real. Thank you everyone that's stuck with the story despite my long absence. I hope you enjoyed the update as short and Loki lean as it was. Until next time, be it here or another venue.


End file.
